


The Kingdom's Gate

by IrishxGirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bargain, Blow Jobs, Cullingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, slight infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishxGirl/pseuds/IrishxGirl
Summary: Raelee cannot go forth with a life that she has no say in. A life that was to condemn her forever to someone that she does not love and to give up the one thing that she does. She resigns herself to her fate until a chance of freedom presents itself in the form of a troubled king and his one request. She will do whatever it takes to get past the gate. (A/U in terms of sex and marriage)
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything recognisable is the property of J. R. R. Tolkien

Chapter 1.

The beautiful halls of the kingdom inspired all its people with its natural beauty. Raelee once drew peace and tranquillity from the woodland fortress. But as of late, all she saw was a dungeon that has trapped her for the rest of her immortal life. And in doing so, stopped her from escaping her fate. 

An eternity of ownership and futility was constantly present in the foreground of her mind. It had almost stopped her from enjoying the one thing that she loved most in the world.

Being a member of the King’s guard.

Ever since she picked up a bow as a small elfling, she knew that this was what she truly wanted to do with her life. She had trained with the best, trained to become the best and one day hopefully have the honour of being made a captain. All for it to all end with the announcement of her betrothal. 

Her future husband said that there was no need for her to pursue this dream as he himself was sure to be promoted as captain in the near future. Her father echoed his line of thinking. 

They had trained with the king’s guard and as of now, both held the same rank, but she barely knew him. Her father, seeing Daron as capable soldier and a suitable husband, quickly arranged for the pair to be matched.

By the beginning of autumn, she would be his wife. She would no longer be the soldier she trained to become. Each day that passed reminded her of how little freedom she had left and how little she was to have when she belonged to him. 

For now, she would train, work and try to forget what she was to become. 

Xx

Spring was a glorious time in the kingdom of the Greenwood. 

The festivals, dancing and glorious wine made for a wonderful distraction for the Silvan elf. 

She rarely was one to partake in the festivities but made the exception for today as her engagement would be revealed to the king. 

She was not drunk, but the strong wine had started to affect her. She was more open to dancing, even once with her betrothed. When he asked for another she politely declined and said that she needed to take a moment and get some air. 

She walked out of the great hall and wandered down into the labyrinth of the kingdom. 

She did not know where she was headed, all she knew was that her father would be revealing her marriage the king soon. 

“Our king may be ill-tempered, but he has fantastic taste in wine.” She heard a voice mumble from down the hall. 

She quickly hid in the shadows as the Master of keys and the king’s personal butler passed. 

“You say that every time, Galion.” Elros said, supporting him as they headed down into the dungeons. 

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” Galion snorted. 

“You can sleep this off in the wine cellar.” Elros grumbled. 

When they disappeared down into the underground recesses past the dungeons, she barely caught Galion’s final words. 

“I hope I don’t fall into the river again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognisable is the propriety of J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

She hoped she hadn’t imagined what she heard.

The wine cellar had an entrance to the entrance to the river?

Why did she not know this before?

It made sense. They needed to transport the barrels quickly and the river would be more sensible than through the forest. It certainly was safer. Even though she was part of the King’s guard, it had been almost a month since she has ventured out into the forest. She would have carried all the barrels if it meant leaving the halls. Even for a day. She was usually stationed in the King’s hall or some corridor. It wasn’t the most thrilling job but at least she wasn’t stuck in her quarters sewing for hours on end. 

She heard more laughter and cheers coming from the direction of the great hall.

And suddenly, she came to a realisation.  
This would be the perfect time to escape. The celebrations were still in full swing. No one would be looking for her. At least for a while. 

She could hear Elros heading back up the stairs, so she once more hid in the shadows. 

She didn’t dare breathe as he grumbled something about Galion ‘being better off in the dungeon.’

As soon as she was certain there was no one close to her hiding spot, she made her way down to the wine cellar. 

When she entered the room, it was filled with barrels and barrels of wine. It was no wonder most of the elves at the festival were drunk. 

She spotted Galion, asleep on a table. He was using his arms as a pillow. 

She cleared her throat to see if he was awake.

When he stayed asleep, she knew that she had to move quickly. How long would it be before another barrel was needed and someone came down?

She made her way around the room searching for an entrance for the river. 

She looked in every corner, looked for anything that might giver her a clue. 

When she saw nothing but wine barrels her hopes were dashed. 

Maybe Galion dreamt that he had fallen into the river. Or maybe he didn’t know what he was saying. 

He was known for his love of wine.

She sat on the ground when she felt tears threatening to fall. All her hopes of freedom were based on the words of a drunk elf. 

She would never be able to leave. 

She thought of Daron and the life they would live. Raelee knew he was a suitable match for her, but she knew that that was not enough if he wanted her to give up her career for him. He already strongly suggested to her to not go on anymore expeditions outside the kingdom gates. She was safer keeping guard inside the halls.

Just as she laid back on the floor to wipe away her tears, the surface began to tilt. 

Before she could react, she was falling backwards. She yelped in surprise when she found herself suspended in mid-air momentarily before hitting freezing water.

She panicked when she felt her body being submerged into a freezing cavern of water. She coughed to get the water out of her lungs. When she gained enough clarity to see where she was, she couldn’t help but feel elated. 

She had found the entrance to the river. 

She knew the river would lead out of the Greenwood. Perhaps she could find a passing bargeman to help her flee this place. Start a new life. Her own life. 

But she couldn’t waste time fantasising about her future when she still needed to get out of the cavern. 

She swam towards the exit of the cavern, allowing the strong current to take her away. She saw a drop up ahead but before she was thrown over the edge of the small waterfall, she managed to pull herself onto an earthen bank. 

She didn’t care that her dress was saturated, covered in mud and her hair was now graced with all manner of grass and soil. 

She was out. She was free. 

The city of Dale wasn’t far. She could work wherever she could and then save up enough to travel to Rivendell or Lothlórien. Start a new life. 

She made to stand when she heard shouts in the distance. 

She stayed on the ground as members of the king’s guard, including her intended called for the river gate to be closed with a horn. 

Damn.

“Are you sure you saw her fall in?” Daron asked what seemed to be a still drunk Galion who was being supported by two others. 

“Yes, I saw her disappear through the trapdoor.” He slurred. 

She must have woken him when she cried out before falling in. She felt more tears threaten to break free. Now that the guards were all on high alert and about to start searching for her, she knew it was futile to try an escape. 

Escape was impossible.

She weakly stood and waved her arms towards the search party. 

“Daron, I’m over here.” Perhaps pretending to be relieved a being found would deter him from thinking that she was attempting to leave. 

“There you are.” He made his way over to her. He took in her ragged appearance. Her wet clothes, matted hair and shining eyes. “I came looking for you and found Galion here saying that you fell through the floor?” 

“I didn’t know there was a trapdoor.” She said quietly. 

He gave her a once over. 

“Are you drunk?” He asked in annoyance. 

Was she? She must be to have been this inept to have pulled that stunt. He looked so frustrated with her little escapade. She had to think of something to say. Just as she was thinking a now snoring Galion inspired her. 

“Our king has great taste in wine.” She laughed lightly and hoped that he would believe her. 

“That’s what Galion always says.” He sounded disappointed but a small smile appeared on his face. “Thank the Valar that you won’t be doing this once we get married.” He said as he attempted to lead her back to the halls. “I’ll have to keep a better eye on you next time.”

She didn’t say anything. She was too embarrassed to speak. 

She pushed her way through the other members of the guard and was about to make her way to her quarters when Daron stopped her.

She looked at his hand on her arm in question when he pulled her in the opposite direction.

“The king is waiting for us.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The king wanted to see them? 

Shit.

“Right now? Can’t I get changed first?” She looked down at her dress. Covered in water, muck and moss. There was no way this would go well. 

“Are you seriously asking that?” He looked as if she was going mad. “You don’t want to keep your father and the king waiting for longer than they already have.”   
Raelee thought that she was only been missing for about ten minutes. She could still hear the party in full swing on the floors above. 

Daron was pulling her towards the upper level of the kingdom. But just as they would have re-joined the party, the pair made a detour down a pathway she had never seen before. 

“Where are we going?” She asked in confusion. 

“The King’s council chambers.” He said with a grimace. 

“And you expect me to greet him like this?” She gestured to her dress. 

“Trust me this was not how I pictured my first private meeting with the King either.” He flattened his hair as they now stood in front of an ornate door. It was dark wood, decorated with the trees of the Greenwood. 

Daron knocked three times and upon hearing the word ‘enter’, he practically dragged Raelee into the room. 

Upon entering, they were met by two others.

The Elvenking Thranduil, who looked at the pair as if they were a joke.

An unamusing joke. 

And beside the king stood her father. And he looked furious. 

It took him no less than three strides to reach the pair. 

“What in the name of the Valar is the meaning of this?” He gestured to her dress which was dripping water on the floor. 

“I’m afraid Raelee fell into the river.” Daron spoke. Her father’s eyes bulged out of his head in horror.

“How did that happen?” He whispered harshly. 

“Too much to drink I fear.” Daron gestured at her. “Galion said that she fell through the wine cellars floor and ended up in the river. He heard me calling for Raelee and told me what happened. We found her in time.” She wished the ground would swallow her. 

“And what in that little head of yours thought that coming here, when she looks like a drowned rat, was the right course of action?” He didn’t give them the chance to explain. “What were you thinking? Showing up to an audience with the king in your state of dress?” Her father scolded her before turning to Daron. “And you, allowing her to run off. If I had known you were this careless with my daughter, I would never have arranged this marriage.” He cautioned Daron. 

She could hear Daron audibly swallow.

“I apologise, Counsellor Bragi. I did not want to keep you and the king waiting. It just seems that your daughter has become fond of our great king’s wine.” He joked towards Raelee. 

Raelee’s mouth opened and closed in shock at his accusation. How dare he call her a drunk in front of her father and the king. But then again, it was better than the truth.   
She quickly casted her eyes to the floor as the Ellyn joked about her, almost as if she wasn’t here.

“Again, I cannot apologise enough my king. I just wanted you to be the first to know of my daughter’s betrothal. It’s been a trial keeping this a secret from the other councillors.” She heard her father address the king. She had yet to hear him speak throughout all of this. She looked up when she felt foreign eyes upon her. 

“Well, I gather congratulations are in order.” The king took step forward as he studied the pair. Herself and Daron did not look like the excited bride and groom to be. She stood as far apart as she could from Daron. The king’s eyes scrutinized her. She began twisting her hands nervously.

“Thank you, my king. The wedding is in five moons: the end of Summer.” Her father spoke. The king nodded at her father.

“I wonder, Counsellor Bragi, if you would allow me to have but a few words with the happy couple to be? In private.” The king said while only looking at her. 

“O-of course, my king. I shall return to the festivities.” He bowed as he left, not glancing at his only daughter as he left.

There was a moment of silence as the king studied the couple. She had seen the king many times, both afar and near but this was the first time she ever thought to study him. 

He had long white blond hair, striking grey eyes and gave off an air of superiority that seemed to radiate from the Grey Elves. His crown that he wore to celebrate coming harvest was decorated with red berries and his hands were adorned with precious stones from far away. 

When the silence seemed to never end, Daron attempted to speak but was interrupted before he could.

“You must be cold?” He asked Raelee. His eyes moving from her soaked dress to her blushing face.

“I do apologise for her dress, I didn’t want to keep you waiting on her, my king.” Daron spoke before she could. He was intent on humiliating her. 

“I said, you must be cold?” He asked while still looking at Raelee, ignoring Daron.

She didn’t have the strength to speak. She was afraid to utter one word in case the tears she had been holding on to broke free. 

“She’s fine.” Daron spoke quickly. 

The king turned to Daron as he made his way over to a goblet of wine on his desk. He took a small drink of the dark red liquid before speaking. 

“Would you be so kind, to bring your wife-to-be a dry dress?” He asked though there was no mistaking it wasn’t a request. 

“O-of course, my king.” He turned to leave but not before giving her a tense look that said, ‘don’t do anything foolish.’ 

When the doors closed and it was just her and the king, no longer was she able to look directly at him.

“So, tell me.” He started. “Why did you find yourself in my wine cellar this evening?” 

“I-I-.” She couldn’t think of what to say. She had never spoken to the king before.

“Looking for something to drink?” He smirked as her eyes narrowed.

“I-I’m not a drunk.” She said in annoyance.

“Have care how you speak.” She backed away at his sharp tone. “I am allowing you one chance to tell me the truth away from your father and betrothed. I do not believe that you are   
a drunk let alone drunk as you stand before me.” He came closer to her as he spoke. She could do nothing but walk back. 

“I don’t know of what you speak.” She spoke looking at the floor, only looking up when he roughly grasped her chin and finally their eyes met again. 

“Tell me the truth.” He commanded.

“I-I was looking for the trapdoor to the river.” She stuttered out. She wanted to be away from his intense stare. He had yet to let go of her chin. 

“Why?” 

“To… I don’t remember.” She was about to tell him but then she remembered that this was his kingdom. She was trying to leave his land without his permission. She would be thrown in the dungeon most certainly. 

“Do you take me for a fool?” He sneered at her. 

“My king?” She asked.

“I know what you were trying to do. I am not a simpering idiot like your betrothed or blind like your father.” He finally let go of her chin knowing that she wouldn’t look away from his gaze. “You were trying to leave my kingdom.” He accused. 

How did he know? Did he see her spying on Galion? No that was impossible. It had to be. 

But she could not lie to him again. 

Once was already enough to get her thrown in the dungeon. 

“I was, my king.” She breathed out. 

She could feel her breaths becoming shallow and fast as he stared at her. 

She couldn’t tell what was going through his mind. 

Was he getting ready to call on the Master of Keys to lock her up? Call her father so that she would be under lock and key until the day of her wedding? Inform Daron that his future bride would rather risk an eternity in the dungeon for a little adventure than consider the consequences?

“Why?” He asked her instead. No less cruelly, but he did step back to give her room.

“I wasn’t thinking.” She answered honestly. 

“Do not lie to me again.” 

“I’m not lying. It was a split-second decision. I saw my chance and I took it.” She sighed in defeat.

The king studied her for a moment. He knew she was being sincere. She didn’t plan this. 

“Is your life really so terrible here?” 

Was it really that bad? 

The answer was no. She loved the kingdom, her friends, family and her job. But her job was the one thing she loved most.

“I love my life. But not the notion that control of it is to be given over to someone else that doesn’t understand or care about me.” 

“And there lies the challenge with Daron?” He asked as if this were but the tantrum of petulant child. 

“He would have me give up my work, the one that I love, more than anything.” She said earnestly. 

“Yes, your father said you were in the early stages of retiring, although he made it seem as though this was of your own will. You yourself, volunteered to remain in the halls.” 

“It was a compromise. Father decided with Daron about my fate with the guard before I knew that we would be wed. It was Daron’s idea that I leave my original post with the Greenwood patrols.”

“Is he cruel to you?” 

“No, he is not. But he dismisses my thoughts and dreams of becoming a captain of the guard as if I were an elfling. And I don’t love him.” She finally let a single tear loose. 

The king saw this, and before she knew it, the king was openly laughing at her. 

She didn’t know how to react. Here she was, pouring out everything she had felt since her father arranged the marriage, and here was the king, laughing at her misery. 

She didn’t know what in the Valar possessed her, but it seemed that he her mind and her actions were not at one tonight. 

She turned to the table where his goblet of wine sat and threw his drink at him. 

The moment the goblet emptied and was now running down his face and onto his red robes, she staggered back in fear of what she had just done. 

She had thrown a drink at the king. 

Perhaps she wouldn’t need to run away in order to escape her marriage.   
The king was probably going to lock her away or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognisable is the property of J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognisable is the propriety of J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

Chapter 4. 

He could see the fear in her eyes. The spluttered apology that was about to break forth from her lips as the wine trickled down his face. 

Seldom did one of his subjects manage to draw his eye or surprise him. This elf had managed to do both at once. Albeit, this was not the most pleasant of surprises. 

This fool of an Elleth had sullied his clothes and wasted his good wine. But most of all, she had forgotten her place. He was the king and she was nothing. 

He narrowed his eyes, staring at her in silent fury. He began to wipe away the excess liquid with his handkerchief, without breaking eye contact. 

She started to back away from him in fear. 

He acted on instinct when his hand found itself buried deep within her damp brunette locks. 

She gasped when he pulled her head back, forcing her to look into his eyes.

“You may not be a drunk, but you a fool. I could imprison you right now and it would be well within my rights as your king.” He tightened his grip on her hair as she started to apologise frantically. “Your actions tonight were dangerous, improper and you could have endangered your colleagues during your reckless escape attempt.”

“I’m sorry my king.” He heard her whispered apology. 

“And all this because you dream of fleeing my kingdom and your tedious excuse of a husband-to-be? Just because he will not allow you to work?” He scoffed into her frightened eyes that were filled with tears. 

He released her as she stumbled back away from him. 

She began to stutter another apology when a stern look prompted her to stay silent.

“Forget your freedom and forget your future. It would be best if we did not speak of this encounter again lest you desire to spend eternity in a cell. Is that understood?”

She only nodded at his question. She backed away while trying to catch her breath. 

Xxx 

Just a moment later, a knock was heard at the door. She barely had a chance to regain her composure. The king however, looked as if nothing had transpired between them. 

“Enter.” The king called, turning away from her moving to take a seat at his desk. 

Daron came in carrying a clean dress from her chamber. Her father had given him a key when they became engaged so they could ‘get well acquainted before the wedding’. 

“I apologise for the delay; I grabbed the first dress I could see.” He said as he held out a white bundle.

“You may use the cloakroom to change.” The king pointed to a door off to the right side of the large room. 

She walked over without a word once she collected the garments from Daron. 

As she was about to close the door, she heard the king address Daron.

“You are a lucky ellon, she has spirit.” He laughed and Daron joined in too. 

Once the door was closed, she released a breath that she had been holding ever since Daron walked in. 

What if he had heard of their quarrel or the king’s threat of eternity in a cell?

She told herself to remain calm. He didn’t hear their conversation and the king more or less said that they would never speak of this encounter again. 

With that thought in mind, she unravelled the garment that was brought to her, only to be dismayed upon realising that this was a nightgown. 

That fool. Her face went red. How could she walk out in nothing but a white nightgown? Maybe she should just stay in her grubby dress. No, she couldn’t. But she was going to be freezing in the thin garment. Perhaps she could borrow Daron’s cloak for the walk to her chamber.

With that thought in mind, she disrobed and put on her nightgown. She looked in the mirror when she was clothed. 

Her hair was still damp, and her skin was adorned with specks of earth, but she certainly felt better out of the wet clothes. She ran her hands through her hair to get the tangles out. Upon doing so, she remembered the feeling of the king’s fingers grasping her scalp. 

Her body gave an involuntary shiver. She didn’t know why.

She took a deep breath before exiting the room, not knowing how the king would react to another outfit mishap. 

She felt their eyes on her as she came out. 

Daron spluttered on his drink at the sight of her, whereas the king didn’t nothing more than raise an eyebrow at her. 

“I must have grabbed the wrong dress.” Daron said while looking up and down at her body looking embarrassed. 

He was embarrassed?

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

“Nevertheless, it’s not as if I could have made a better second impression on our king.” Raelee said while trying to smile. “If you don’t mind, would you walk me back to my chambers?” She had not looked directly at the king once since she came out, but she could feel his stare. 

“Of course, Raelee.” He placed down his glass and made to give her his arm. 

“Could I borrow your cloak for the journey?” She asked when he didn’t offer.

He looked as if he was about to refuse when the king interrupted. 

“You may borrow mine.” He proceeded to pick up a green cloak that laid upon a chair in the corner and hand it to her. 

“My king, I cannot accept that.” She stopped him before he reached her.

“Raelee, you can’t refuse the king. That would be like a slap in the face for his act of generosity.” She almost spluttered at Daron’s comment. 

The king, however, did laugh.

She reluctantly accepted the garment and placed it on her shoulders. 

The couple gave their thanks with a bow and turned to leave.

Just as they were out the door, the king called out.

“Return it to these chambers tomorrow morning, Raelee.”

Before she could respond, the doors closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The next morning, she awoke with a sense of trepidation at the thought of going back to the king's council chamber.

After Daron had left her that evening, she almost cried herself to sleep.

But to be honest, she didn't get much sleep.

She had thrown a drink over a member of royalty. The king.

Why he didn't slay her where she stood was beyond her comprehension. She certainly would have had she been in his position.

She knew the sun had risen and that the king was usually up before midday.

She got out of her bed and moved to her washbasin to freshen up. She had a bath last night, but it wouldn't do well to turn up looking like a rumpled mess. Again.

It was lucky that today was her day off.

Herself and Daron had arranged to have their shifts covered. They knew that they might not have been in a proper state to work if they were meant to partake in the festivities last night. It was meant to be a celebration after all. 

Once she was outfitted in one of her finest dresses, she grabbed the king's cloak and made her way down to the chamber.

There was no soul in sight during her journey. Probably all had hangovers she thought with a laugh.

She held the cloak across her arm. The fabric was thick and heavy, made of the finest materials. Nothing but the best for the king.

Why had he allowed her to wear his cloak? It made no sense. He seemed like the sort that would delight in someone like her being humiliated by walking home in a nightdress. But he surprised her. And he wanted her to return the cloak too, she would have preferred to send a messenger.

She caressed the fabric as she walked. It had silver thread running through it. The same colour of his eyes.

It smelled nice too. She noted.

She mentally slapped herself at her thoughts. She stopped herself from thinking about the king like that. It was beyond improper.

He had belittled her and laughed at her despair. He was not worth her time let alone her thoughts.

And she had a … a Daron.

When she reached the door, she knocked three times and waited for someone to grant her entrance.

When no one answered she knocked again. She checked the handle and found the door unlocked. She peaked inside and saw that there was no one there. Nor could she hear anyone inside.

Curiosity got the better of her and she proceeded to walk inside. The chamber looked so different during the day. The walls were smooth unlike the walls of her quarters. The polished floor made it look like she was walking on glass.

She approached the desk. It looked as if he had been working today already. Scrolls and books sat open on top. The red wine had been cleaned up. She didn't like the feeling of being alone here for longer than necessary. She walked towards an ornate chair that sat in the corner beside the cloakroom. She laid the cloak carefully on the back.

When she turned to leave, she felt her body smack into an unmovable force. She was nearly propelled backwards but managed to catch herself on the arms of the chair. She couldn't contain the gasp when her eyes met with the elf she ran into.

"Good morning, Raelee." King Thranduil smiled, enjoying her surprise.

"My king." Raelee went to stand but the king's proximity made it difficult. He didn't look like he was planning to move.

"You seemed at ease." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Waltzing in here like it is proper to enter the council chambers when you have not been invited in."

"I-I apologise, my king. The door was unlocked, and I only meant to return your cloak and leave." She kept her eyes downcast, still holding her weight on the arms of the chair.

"Have you had breakfast?" He questioned out of nowhere.

"I-I have not, my king."

"Then please, join me." He gestured to a doorway off to the left of the chamber. She hesitated before following him. Perhaps he had been here the whole time and didn't hear her knock.

The area was a sheltered balcony that overlooked the entire forest. She could barely remove her eyes from the view. She had never seen the Greenwood from above. It was beautiful.

She heard him pull out a chair. She turned to see him already sitting and eating what looked to be a platter of fruit.

There was a no spare seat beside him.

"Please." He gestured to the fruit.

She took a couple of red berries after a moment of hesitation and stood at the railing as she ate.

"How do you fare?"

"I am well…" She was anything but well, but he didn't need to concern himself with her wellbeing. He made that clear last night.

"It is not often that I find my mind occupied with the thoughts of a lowly Silvan elf and yet I found that you had plagued my thoughts late into the night." He said nonchalantly.

She blinked at his statement. Of all the words she expected to come out of his mouth, those didn't come close. She expected him to berate her straight away. Suggest that she give up her post as a guard. Another apology wasn't out of the question.

"My king?" She questioned.

"I thought about what you said, about leaving my realm to pursue your freedom from your marital obligations, and I thought about my own life and how many times I refused to get remarried because it was not what I wanted-."

"It was the foolish thoughts of foolish Elleth." She said in defeat.

"Do not interrupt me." He said glaring at her.

Her mouth opened and closed as another apology waited to on her tongue. All she could do was nod for fear of his reaction.

"I find myself reluctantly at a crossroads in life. Every time I take an Elleth to bed, she expects to be made queen and then sulks to the rest of the court when I inform her that I had no intention of pursuing her hand. An occupational hazard." He laughed dismissively.

When he looked at her expectantly, she responded with a confused nod.

"It really is quite a delicate situation I find myself in more often than not. I frequently find myself envious of lower ellons that partake in the company of multiple lovers and reap none of the consequences." His eyes turned dangerous then. The once stormy grey eyes were now nearly all black.

Again, all she could do was nod at his statement.

"I have thought of your predicament, about wanting to escape your betrothed and become a captain of the guard." That had her attention. Before he was talking about himself and the fact that every Elleth he beds expects to be made queen. But why did he bring her into his musings?

"I could give you that; your freedom from your impending marriage and the rank you desire at another kingdom. It could all be easily arranged." He said casually.

She was blown over. He spoke with ease, as if this was a simple act. She allowed herself to feel hope once more.

"My king, I-" She was about to give her thanks when he held up a hand to silence her.

"However, I would need something in return for my generosity." His matter of fact tone dampened her happiness.

She pondered on his words. He would need something in return for her freedom. Freedom is rarely free after all. But what could she give him?

He was waiting for her to offer him something.

She had nothing of value that could tempt him. He was the king. It's not that her family was poor. She was a member of the court by her father's standing on the council, but they didn't have much in regard to wealth. There wasn't a stone or gem she could offer him which he did not already possess.

"I have nothing of worth to offer you, my king." She sighed as she felt the tears prick at her eyes.

Why would he ask this of her?

Did he enjoy laughing at her? Did he want to dangle hope in front of her only to take it away? Was he that cruel?

Did he expect her to pull some ancient family heirlooms?

There weren't any as far as she was aware.

Her dress was … nice. But it didn't compare to the other ladies of court. Those same ladies that vied for the attention of the king. The same that wanted to be his queen.

He studied her for a moment before she saw his eyes look her up and down. Surely he could see she was telling the truth.

"Do not demean yourself so quickly, I am not speaking of material items. I am sure you have something of value to offer me… unless Daron has been granted that honour already?" He looked expectant.

She furrowed her brows in confusion at his question. What 'honour' could he be speaking of? This whole conversation was starting to confuse her more by the minute. First, he asked how she is faring, if she's had breakfast, and just now he talks of granting her freedom from his kingdom in return for something she doesn't possess. And before he was talking of bedding…

Suddenly it clicked into place. He was asking if she and Daron had ever-

Her eyes darted from the floor to the king's expectant gaze. He was waiting for her answer.

"Not that it is any of your concern but-."

"Yes or no. Have you shared his bed?" His hard gaze compelled her to answer.

She sighed in defeat.

"No." He slowly smiled at her confession

"Good." She didn't like the way he sounded far too pleased at that admission. "We may have a bargain after all."

"What do you mean?" She was afraid of his answer.

He smiled at her.

"You give me your body and I will help you leave Greenwood."

She froze at his words. She was glad in a way that he didn't beat around the bush with his request. But it was terrifying to hear him ask for something so… inappropriate.

"Give you my…" She couldn't finish. The words were like lead on her tongue.

"A favour for a favour."

He calls it a favour as if she will be lending him her cloak-

She stopped herself from finishing that thought.

She wasn't a cloak to be passed around. Worn and discarded.

"What you are suggesting is highly improper."

"So were your actions last night."

"It was foolish to try and escape, I'm aware of that."

"I was referring to when you threw my drink at me."

She froze remembering the aftermath. She could feel her scalp itching just remembering his fingering being buried in her hair.

"My king-" She was about to apologise when she felt a hand at her chin. She never even heard him get off his chair.

"I am willing to forgive your lapse in judgement last night, provided that you willingly come to my bed in return for your eventual freedom."

She stood still in astonished silence.

What he was asking of her, she thought it was the lowest form of blackmail. To become one of the elves she and her friends gossiped about was nothing less than humiliating.

It was the courts' dirty secret. The unmarried and occasionally married members of court that attracted the king's attention and eventually found themselves in his bed flaunted their 'relationship' with the king. Openly pondering when he would ask for their hand. Only for the grape vine to broadcast that they had been replaced by another.

The only reason sewing circles existed was for the ladies to gossip.

"Why would you ask me to agree to this? Why me?" She asked.

He looked her up and down before he answered.

"You are convenient." His answer nipped away a little further at her dignity.

Before she could respond, he let go of her chin.

"I will have your answer tonight. I will send a messenger to collect your response at dusk. I expect you will do what you believe is best."

He let go of her and returned to his breakfast. She knew that was him dismissing her.

It took her a moment to take a deep breath to gather herself.

He wasn't focused on her now, for that she was grateful.

With one last look at the king she left the balcony, not bothering to bow as she left.

She didn't owe him anything.

Not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Smut.

For the next few hours, Raelee stayed in a secluded corner in the great library of the Woodland Realm. 

As an elfling, she had always found solace reading amongst the shelves. She wished she had more time for it. But visits to the library were rare these days. Her duties normally ended at nightfall; long after the library was closed. 

She wanted to distract her mind from the king’s unorthodox request, but somehow, she found herself searching in the seedier section of library. 

She grabbed the first book that was on the shelf, and upon opening a random page, immediately closed the tome in shock. She already knew what a naked maiden looked like, but never had she seen them drawn in such a salacious way. 

Were the diagrams that necessary?

She steeled her nerves and proceeded to search for more on the topic of… sex. 

For the nearly six centuries she has walked Middle Earth, she has managed to remain chaste. She was waiting for the elusive soul bond her mother spoke of. When you knew you had found the other part of your spirit. 

And now if she were to accept the king’s offer, she would be forever tied to him. Not in soul, but in something else.

Only a truly selfish being could ask for something so private. Something she wanted to share with someone she loved and that loved her. 

But now she would never have that experience.

She should have said no. Or at least thrown another drink at him. 

Why was she even considering this? 

The ability to leave the Greenwood and be free from her engagement resurfaced in her thoughts. 

It was just a physical act. Just a bargain. 

The reward seemed far greater than the price in her mind. 

But she didn’t miss out on his use of the word ‘eventual’ when he spoke of her freedom. 

How long would the king expect her to keep up her end of the bargain before he allowed her to leave his kingdom? It was only five moons until she and Daron were to be wed.  
She slammed another book shut at the thought. 

The wedding was five moons away. That may have been a blink in the life of an elf but that didn’t lessen the act she could potentially be committing by any means.  
She spoke of the potential. She sighed as she again opened another book. 

Raelee knew that she was going to accept his offer. 

The king probably knew she would too. 

Xxx 

It was shortly after the sun had set when she received a knock on her door.

She took a deep breath before answering.

On the other side was less than pleased looking Galion.

“Are you Raelee?” 

“Yes” She whispered. Had he forgotten her from the other night?

“The king would like to know if you have agreed to his terms?” He sounded bored and tired. 

“My answer is-” The words got caught in her throat.

“Come now, I don’t have all night.” 

“My answer is… yes.” She said in a whisper. 

“Thank the Valar, you can head to his chambers then.” He placed something in her hands and turned to leave. 

She was too stunned to move at first. She had just sealed her fate. But once she registered his words, it suddenly dawned on her that he might know about her bargain with the king.

“Wait!” She called as she closed her chamber door behind her. She caught up to him as he headed in the direction of the guards’ tavern. 

Galion didn’t stop as she caught up, but he did give her a look as if to say, ‘why should I?’

“Where are you going?” She asked him.

“To get a drink.”

“But what about the king?” 

“The king told me that tonight was to be your first shift.” He explained as if it were obvious. 

“Shift?” She asked in confusion. He finally stopped walking at turned to look at her.

“Oh for- The king informed me that since you’ve transferred to his personal protection, I could have my evenings off, but only if you agreed to perform the night watch. No one wants that post after all. I should know, it’s bloody dull. Didn’t he discuss this with you this morning?” Galion looked irritated, but it seems that he was none the wiser to the king’s real plan. 

He had told Galion that she was now a part of his protection. Assigned to the night watch. This would give her access to his corridor and no one would think twice of her being near his chambers.

It was a clever idea.

Before she could respond he had begun to walk away again.

Leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

When he was out of sight, she felt her legs turn to jelly. She caught herself on the wall before she could fall. He expected her to come tonight? It was too soon. She barely had the day to get used to the idea and now he was waiting for her?

She opened her hand and saw a key. The key to her freedom. 

Raelee steeled her nerves. Now wasn’t the time to make light of her situation. 

She attempted to get her breathing under control, praying that no one would see the state she was in. 

It would not be the best idea to keep the king waiting. 

With a final deep breath, she pushed herself away from the wall and made her way back to her quarters to put on her uniform. 

Xxx

The corridor on the way to his chambers was deserted. 

A large oak door stood at the end. No other doors were in sight. The king probably liked his privacy. 

Hence the key.

She opened the door that lead to her ‘post’. It was a small anteroom where the guard on duty was stationed in case the king was needed in the middle of the night. 

She had heard of this job. It wasn’t the most coveted of positions because it was supposed to be unbearably boring. Her father would probably be happy that she wasn’t out in the patrols. Daron too. 

There was a chair, small table, and nothing more. She locked the door behind her and turned to look at the large foreboding door that led to his chambers. 

This was it.

She knocked and waited. 

The sound echoed too loudly for her liking. 

No turning back now. 

A moment passed before the door opened, revealing the king.

He looked far too pleased for her liking. He knew she would come.

He took in her appearance. She trembled under his gaze. 

“Raelee, how nice to see you.” He smiled but there was a dangerous glint in his gaze. 

“My king.” She didn’t respond to his welcoming. It was anything but nice to see him. It was daunting being here. 

He opened the door wide and gestured for her to walk in. 

After a brief moment of hesitation, she entered the room. 

The door closed behind her and she listened closely as he made his way toward her. His hand briefly touched the small of her back as he passed. She shivered at the contact. If a gentle touch could do that, what was in store for her later?

He chuckled at her response. 

“Having second thoughts?” He smirked. 

She looked sharply at the king and his jovial demeanour. He was enjoying her discomfort immensely. 

She needed to steel her nerves. She was a member of the king’s guard. She had faced many foul things. She could do this. 

“I’m now your night guard?” She blurted out. 

He chuckled at her. 

“On paper. You needed an excuse to be near my chambers and I presumed you would be averse to becoming my chambermaid.” She internally agreed with his thinking. “Galion proved incompetent in that post. He is more useful during the day. I knew you would not mind.”

“How thoughtful of you.” She deadpanned. 

“You are welcome.” He smirked at her again.

They stood facing each other. She didn’t know what to do. There was no protocol for this situation. None of her training prepared her for this. 

“You have more questions?” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

She had so many questions. 

The last thing she wanted was to rile the king, but there were so many unknowns to her situation. 

“Can you guarantee that I’ll have a post at another kingdom?” 

He frowned at her.

“Are you questioning my integrity?” 

“Just your promise.”

He didn’t answer her immediately. She swallowed nervously. At the back of her mind she was waiting for him to say that this was all a joke and send her away. 

“I will keep my word to you. I promise.” His determined voice settled her nerves. Only slightly. 

“Thank you.”

“Is that all your questions?” 

“How long do you expect this arrangement to last?” She wanted to get the details straightened out.

He raised an eyebrow at her bluntness.

“Until I am satisfied with your service.” She frowned at his callous words. Her expression seemed to delight him. “Five moons should suffice.” Damn, he remembered when she was meant to get married. “I do enjoy your fire.” He moved to what she assumed was his bedchambers. “Shall we?” 

She gapped at him.

“Wait we’re just going to go in there? Just like that?” The quick pace of the evening was alarming her greatly.

“Unless you would prefer the desk?” He motioned towards his ornate desk. 

She bristled at his suggestion. He was purposefully trying to rile her.

“No, I would not.”

“Then please, join me.” He opened the door for her. 

Her eyes drifted back to the entrance hall where she was supposed to be. Someone could need the king. It wasn’t as common nowadays, but there were instances when the king needed to be notified during the night. She was meant to be a ‘barrier’ to stop others from barging into his chambers with information or trivial matters. 

“What if someone arrives and I’m not there to greet them?” 

“Think of a good explanation for them and I will deal with you after.” 

She took a deep breath but held her head high and moved past him into the room. 

She stopped in her tracks when she spotted his enormous bed. You could fit five elves in there.

This was it. There was no going back. 

He came up behind her when the door closed. 

He placed his hands on her waist and could feel her unsteady breaths as he pulled her close. 

She could feel the outline of his figure through her clothes. She could feel something at her lower back.

“Relax, Raelee.” He chuckled softly in her ear. It did little to ease her nerves. 

“That is easier said than done, my king.” She shivered as his lips traced her ear. 

“I believe I have something that will help.” He moved away from her. She sighed in relief when he walked away. 

She closed her eyes to calm her breathing. She could do this. It was only a bargain. Just… sex. Nothing more. Others did this every day.

When she opened her eyes, he was standing before her with two goblets of wine. 

“I do hope you will permit me to finish this drink.” He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. 

She grimaced at her actions the previous night. 

She too, took a sip. A rather large sip. She blinked at its strength. 

He chuckled at her reaction. 

“I thought it best if we indulged in some of my personal wines. I am afraid they are far too strong for the feasts.”

“I gather you hide this from Galion?” She lightly joked self-consciously having another sip.

“One must be sensible.” 

“Indeed.” Sensible was not a word in her vocabulary as of late. Every decision she has made in the last couple of days had been anything but logical.  
Jumping in the river. 

Throwing that drink at the king. 

Agreeing to this bargain. 

He had moved closer to her. 

His eyes roved over her as he drank. 

A warmth began to spread through her body. 

The strength of the drink undoubtedly was taking the edge off. Delaying what was about to happen was certainly a bonus. 

This wine was lovely. Much too strong, but it would help her tonight. She made to take another drink only to find that her cup is empty. 

“I think you have had enough, my little runaway.” He took the cup away from her and placed them onto a table. 

When their eyes met again, she knew that there was no more delaying the inevitable. 

Her eyes darted from his to the bed. It gave her an ominous feeling. 

While she stared, he walked behind her.

She tried to keep her breathing steady when she felt his hands on her uniform. He deftly undid the binds at the side. She willed her body to relax.

He was precise. Like he had done this before. 

She didn’t want to think of how many guards like her have been in this position. 

He lifted the material from her and reached around to untie her leggings. He told her to step out of them with her shoes. She was left in nothing but a white slip. Large hands touched the bare skin of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

The burning hearth was the only light source in the room. As the flames danced across her skin, she could feel its warmth and yet she felt her body shake. She wasn’t sure if it was from fear or anticipation.

She couldn’t meet his gaze. 

He tutted as he titled her head up with a hand on her chin. 

The light illuminated his golden hair, making him like almost angelic. He had divested of his coat and was now in his trousers and tunic. 

“Remove this.” He pointed at her slip. 

He looked expectant. 

No turning back now.

With shaking fingers, she moved the straps of her slip off her shoulders slowly until it was pooled at her feet along with her uniform. 

He inhaled sharply at the sight of her.

All she could do was stand there, letting him look at her. Those bottomless grey eyes travelled over her body. She felt her last morsel of dignity leave her body.

He slowly walked around her as he took in. Paying attention to every inch of her. He examined the flare of her hips, round behind and her pert breasts. She never felt more exposed. 

“You are lovely.” He appraised her. She resisted the urge to cover her body from his intense gaze. “Wait for me on the bed.” He gestured behind him. 

She made to move around him when his hand on her arm stopped her. 

“It will help if you give in to what you are feeling.” He advised her. She could only nod and made her way to the bed. 

She felt the material of the sheets. It glided across her fingers like silk. The vibrant emerald green looked so comfy to sleep on. She sighed when she knew that wasn’t what they would be doing. 

She heard the rustle of clothing behind her. 

She laid down on the soft sheet and reclined on her elbows against the pillows, only then did she notice a very naked king of the Greenwood standing at the foot of the bed. 

She gasped when she saw him. Her muscles instinctively clenched at the sight of his manhood. How was that meant to fit inside of her? 

He climbed onto the bed, chuckling at her reaction. 

“Just relax, my little runaway.” He was now holding himself above her. Her legs were shaking as he spread her thighs apart. She gasped when she felt him settle between them. 

And then all she could focus on was his face, half hidden in shadow as he leant over her. His eyes roaming over her, drinking all of her in.

“Are you certain this is what you want?”

He was waiting for her answer. She felt him press against mound. She gasped at the contact. 

“Raelee?” He asked. 

“Yes. I do.” She answered in a whisper. He smiled at her answer.

“Good.” He whispered. 

He moved closer to her face. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips attach to her neck. She felt his body lay flush against hers. 

He kissed down her neck, sending shivers throughout her body, she squirmed at the sensations. Teeth grazed her collar bone. He lightly bit the juncture at her shoulder. It didn’t hurt but it felt…odd. It felt nice. 

After a moment, he raised his head from her neck. His eyes darted down to her lips. She did the same before he kissed her. 

She had been kissed before, but never like this. Never with someone like him. Did she kiss him back? Where did she place her hands? His tongue traced her lips, asking for permission all the while his hand traced along her side. When he reached her breast, she gasped at the contact and in doing so she felt his tongue enter her mouth. 

His thumb lazily grazed her nipple. When it hardened into a stiff peak, he pinched it hard. 

She broke away from his lips at the foreign feeling. 

“There is no shame in enjoying this.” He told her as his continued to twist the small bud. Sending sensations throughout her body. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just not used to this.” She answered meekly. 

“I know.” He smirked as he moved to kiss her again. This the kiss was far more demanding. She tried to return it. His hips began to grind into her, and his hands grew more adventurous too, one moving into her hair and the other venturing down her side and past her navel. 

When his fingers came into to contact with her untouched centre, she felt her whole body tense and let out another gasp. 

She tried to move away but the weight of his body kept her in place and the hand in her hair kept their lips attached. He traced the seam of her opening, collecting the wetness on his finger before slowly entering one inside her. 

She eventually broke the kiss and threw her head to the side. Presenting her neck, he took the offering and started to pepper her with kisses. She grabbed onto his arms, feeling his muscles tensing as he held himself over her. 

When he started to add a second finger, she couldn’t hold her tongue. 

“Wait.” She called out. 

He ceased his attention to her neck and raised his head to look down at her. 

“Why?” He looked at her like she had gone mad.

“We’re going too fast.” Her breathing became ragged. His fingers were still inside her. 

“Are you in pain?” His thumb started to graze her clit. She gave an involuntary whine at the sensation. 

And his fingers start to move.

“No but-” She arched her back with a groan when something began to build. She felt it tightening in her stomach and knew it was by his doing.

Raelee squirmed with embarrassment and tried to look away from him, but he wouldn’t let her. He held her firmly by the chin to face him, to stare into those bottomless dark grey pools.

He moved his thumb faster in circles as her breathing became shallower. 

“I told you to give in.” He stared down in rapt fascination at the elf beneath him.

Something was happening inside her. It was building. Whatever it was. His fingers moved faster, and there’s a horrible sweet tension in the pit of her stomach. She felt like a piece of rope that’s being tied into a knot, becoming tighter with every movement. Everything starts to hum. She felt like she was floating through the night sky. 

She closed her eyes when the sensations became too much to handle. 

“Look at me.” He demanded. 

She looked into his eyes just in time for a wave of pleasure to hit. She cried out and felt her body arch. It was like a coil in her that suddenly released. He groaned when she tightened on his fingers.

He slowing pumped his fingers as she came down from her release.

“Did you enjoy that?” 

“It was… unexpected.” It was great, whatever he did to her was amazing.

He chuckled and removed his fingers, drawing a hiss from her. 

He caressed her hair with affection. She was becoming entranced by him. His golden hair looked like a halo around him. She was so distracted, thinking about what he had just done to her, that she didn’t notice his hand moving down, tracing over her thigh. Strong fingers hooked under her knee, spreading her legs further apart, pulling her hips up to meet his. She felt trapped underneath him. There was no turning back now. 

She closed her eyes and waited for him to enter her. 

“Open your eyes, Raelee.” She did, but with great reluctance. 

The moment she did he gave her a determined look and pushed forward without warning, entering her in one thrust. She couldn’t hold back the cry of pain she released. The king on the other hand moaned at the sensation. His hand fisted in the sheets beside her head. 

She had never felt this uncomfortable before in her life. The foreign intrusion stretching her caused her to clench and arch her back. 

He stilled above her. She was glad he didn’t start rutting right away. He was waiting for her to relax.

Her right hand moved from his arm to his shoulder, trying to push him back slightly. He didn't budge. When she moved up to his face, he stilled, and he used his free hand to remove hers and bring it down beside her head, holding it in place by the wrist. 

She stared at him in confusion. He didn’t elaborate to his behaviour. She couldn’t ask him because he began to rock his hips against her. 

He moved slowly at the beginning, allowing her to get used to the sensation. She whined with every thrust. Still not used to him being inside her.

After a few minutes, her yelps became less frequent and soon they turned into soft breaths against his lips.

Raelee’s heart sped up, unable to look at the king as he moaned into her shoulder. She knew she would have to at least try and move independently; it was just knowing how that kept her from doing so.

xx

He grunted as he began to increase his pace. He wanted to go for longer, but knew that a maiden’s first time could be painful. He could feel her breath coming out in shallow exhales on his lips as she tried to stifle her cries. It was obvious that she was in discomfort, he could gather that just by the expression on her face. 

She must have known it would hurt. Every maiden is told what to expect. But she seemed determined to please him. Raelee’s hips tried to meet his, but she didn’t seem to know what to do. She would learn in time how to please him. 

He tilted down to kiss her lips and succeeded in distracting her enough to increase his speed further. Her lips were soft against his. She knew how to kiss at least. He rutted through the last few thrusts before he spilled inside her. 

He let out a loud grunt as he finished. 

He stilled above her. Never had he felt such pleasure before, and with a maiden elf no less. 

He knew she would bring him pleasure but was still pleasantly surprised. 

Honestly, he had anticipated more resistance to his proposal. But she agreed easily enough. He half expected to find Galion back at his post. She surprised him again. She must be truly desperate to leave. 

She brought him back to reality when a small hiccough escaped her. He opened his eyes to see Raelee staring up at him. A tear ran down her face. He wiped it away and gave her cheek a caress as he stared down at her.

Her body tensed at his touch. 

She still appeared nervous. That would have to change very soon. 

He pulled out and couldn’t help but chuckle at the small whine she released. 

She must be sore.

“I needed that.” He told her as they laid side by side on his bed. 

She didn’t respond, only continued to release even, shuddered breaths. He turned onto his side to face her. 

She looked distraught. Her eyes were endlessly expressive as they stared at the ceiling.

A thousand thoughts must be racing through her pretty head.

“How do you fair?” 

She swallowed audibly. “I-I’m fine.” He didn’t believe her. 

She was clenching her legs together and trembling slightly. 

“It will not always be like this.” He assured her. “Next time will be more enjoyable for you.” He didn’t know why he told her but felt it was necessary. 

“Next time?” She asked with fear in her voice. 

He frowned at her words. 

“Not tonight.” She released a sigh of relief and made to get up. “Where are you going?” He asked irritated. 

“Back to my chambers.” She refused to look at him. Her apathy was hurting his pride. Only slightly. 

“You cannot leave yet.” He pulled he back into his body. She tried to move away, but he held her close. 

“You are to stay until dawn. Remember your new occupation, night guard?” He reminded her, not all too happy that she wanted to leave so soon. 

“Fine, I’ll go back to my post.” She tried to move again but he stopped her. 

“Sleep, Raelee. You need your rest.” He spoke against her neck. A kiss was placed below her ear. She sighed at his attention.

“In your bed?” 

He chuckled at her. 

“You are not the first Elleth I have permitted to sleep in my bed.” She bristled at his arrogance. 

“Fine, just give me a moment to freshen up.” He opened his arms and let her out of the bed. His eyes following her figure as she disappeared into his washroom. 

He laid on his back to reflect on what had just happened.

So simple, yet so much reward. 

He knew he would enjoy her but didn’t realise how much pleasure he would gain from their bargain. She would need time to adjust to their activities. He had high standards when it came to bed mates. 

It was never a difficult task to convince the ladies of the court to join the king in his bed. It was the aftermath that proved to be a headache. Some dug in their heels, refusing to leave.

Raelee was different. She didn’t want to be here for the same reasons as the other Elleths. 

They both wanted different outcomes from their arrangement. He would not need to charm another into his bed for some time. 

Yes, he was glad that he thought of this bargain. 

It was a spur of the moment thought when she left his company with her betrothed the other night. He knew from their body language that no love existed between the pair. It was obvious that they had not consummated their engagement. Her unhappiness was ever present when the couple were together. He only asked her this morning about her virtue to gauge her reaction. She did not disappoint. 

Raelee was a beautiful Elleth and even more so in the nude. What she lacked in experience she would make up for in her suitability to him. Five moons was more than enough time to mould her to his needs. 

He turned back on his side when she came back into view. She was holding her arms over her breasts to maintain her modesty. He only noticed now that her gait was uneven as she walked.

She stopped just before the bed. The reluctance was clear on her face. Why was she hesitating?

“Is this part of the bargain?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Do I have to sleep in your bed? Is that what you want me to do?”

He pondered her query over in his mind. Was she always this difficult? Perhaps he was sparing her betrothed in the end. 

“It is up to you.”

He could see the cogs turning in her mind. 

“To be clear, I won’t forfeit our bargain if I choose not to sleep in your bed?” 

A furrow appeared between his brows. Why was this problematic for her? Minutes ago, he was inside her. Fucking her. Now he only wanted her to rest. It wouldn’t do him well to have a fatigued bedmate. Not for the activities he had planned for them. 

“You will not.” 

She nodded and bent down out of his sight. He could hear the shuffle of clothes as she dressed. 

He stared at the canopy of his bed, trying not to ponder why she seemed so disinclined to sleep next to him. 

Yes, he had relieved her of her virtue but that didn’t warrant her to shun him now.

She stood, redressed in her uniform. It was such a shame to cover up that body now after seeing her nude.

“I’ll just-” The words seemed to fail her. Her eyes were fixated on the spot next to him. He sat up and followed her gaze. 

There was a small drop of blood. The evidence of what she gave him. 

He was about to inquire if she was alright when she spoke. 

“I’ll be at my post if you need me.” She whispered and turned to leave. 

He watched her exit and reclined back once he heard the doors shut. 

Sleeping was the last thing on his mind. 

It was not long ago that he had struggled to extricate his last bed mate from these chambers. But not now. Raelee was different. He had invited Raelee to sleep next to him, and she declined. She even asked if this was part of their bargain. 

No, there wasn’t a requirement to sleep next to him, but surely after her first time she must be sore and need rest. She had tried to hide her discomfort, but he saw through her act.  
The blood, while a small amount, no doubt alarmed her. What happened to that brave elf from yesterday?

It was only the beginning of their bargain. There was still much to be discovered. 

Perhaps there was more to Raelee than meets the eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Raelee was many things. 

She was an only child. 

Raelee was a member of the king’s guard. 

She had fought hard to defend the Greenwood from all manner of foul creatures.

She loved music and dancing. 

Her eyes had seen six centuries come to pass. 

Raelee… was a virgin. 

But not anymore. 

She tried to keep her composure in front of him, but now behind the barrier of a door, she felt it slipping. 

She gave her virtue to the ill-tempered king. Something that she could only give once in her life to one person. All for her selfish desire to flee an unfulfilling future.

Deep breaths, she reminded herself. She needed to remain clam. 

It was done. She couldn’t take it back even if she wanted to. 

She hissed when she sat in the chair. Her muscles were tense and sore. 

Her mind flashed back to her time with the king. The wine, his voice, the bed and his… body. 

She knew it would hurt. The books had warned her about it. 

But feeling it…happen couldn’t be described with words on a page. 

It was a terrifying experience. Having him on top of her made her feel trapped and unable to escape. And when he entered her… she couldn’t fathom why others craved that experience so much. But she gritted her teeth and came out the other side with little to no damage.

At least he had prepared her somewhat. Confliction spread within her when she recalled his fingers and what they did. That part was nice. Perhaps it wouldn’t always be so painful.

Her discomfort was a certainty, so it made sense for him to ease the act for her. 

If he didn’t there would have been more blood. 

Thankfully, he wasn’t that rough.

That speck of red against the sheets spurred her retreat. That blood was meant to stain her wedding bed. 

Tears misted her eyes. She had truly betrayed Daron and her family. There was no turning back now. She had to see it through to the end.

Five moons until that day. 

Her head rested against the wall with a sigh. Any other night, she would have been sound asleep. Now, she had to sit in a rigid wooden chair and wait for the morning. A sliver of regret surfaced when she imagined his bed. Perhaps she should have accepted his offer and stayed.

No. She would do well to remember her place. After what they just did, it would have just embarrassed her even more to sleep next to him. They weren’t equal in this bargain.  
Sleeping next to him would blur the lines. That’s the last thing she needed. 

Another groan escaped her when she shifted to get comfortable. 

She had never felt this drained before. Both emotionally and physically. 

Maybe if she rested for an hour or two, morning would come quicker.

Xxx

A knocking sound woke her up. She looked behind her at the king’s door, but quickly realised it was coming from the corridor. 

Quickly straightening her appearance, she opened the door to reveal Galion. 

“Good morning.” She greeted.

“Good morning. How was your first time?” 

Her eyed almost bulged out of her head at his words, but quickly remembered it was her ‘first shift’ last night.

“It was… fine.” She shrugged. 

“That bad?” He laughed as he moved into the room. She watched as he opened the main chamber doors and begin lighting the lamps and fires. “I don’t envy you. There’s little to no excitement in this job. I shall take over from here, you may take your leave.”

Her eyes had unconsciously landed on the bedchamber door. 

“Thank you, Galion.” 

She gathered her belongings and made her way to her quarters. 

Xxx

“You are out of practice.” Tauriel grinned down at her. 

Her backside spent more time on the ground than her feet. After essentially no sleep, she made her way down to the training grounds. If she was going to be a guard in another realm, she needed to hone her skills. 

Tauriel was the perfect sparring partner. She was calculated, precise and far more skilled in combat than any other. She could help Raelee get back into shape. 

“That appears to be the case.” 

“You need not fret. You are an exceptional fighter.” 

“For the past hour you have done naught but kick my backside.” Raelee laughed as she stood. “Perhaps I am out of practice.” 

“Standing in the halls is no place for you, Raelee. You deserve to re-enlist in the Greenwood patrols.” 

“I want nothing more, but that is a lost cause, Tauriel.” Taureil knew all about her predicament. Her father wanted her to keep her betrothal a secret until after he had told the king. But Raelee needed someone to talk to once she was told she had to leave the guards. Taureil listened to all her worries and grievances. 

She envied Tauriel greatly. She was a brilliant captain and a loyal friend. She was everything Raelee wanted to be. 

“I have news to share.” 

“Do tell.” 

“I have transferred to the king’s personal protection.” 

Tauriel’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“As what?”

“The night guard.” 

“When did this happen?” 

“Yesterday, last night was my first shift.”

“No wonder you look so tired.” She sat down on a bench to rest. “Was it as boring as I have imagined?” She joked lightly.

“It was… fine.” She answered carefully. 

“I have heard Galion complaining often.” Tauriel frowned in thought. “But now that I think back, he was at the drinking halls last night. He bought everyone a drink. He must have been celebrating.” 

“He was relieved to pass the post on to me. Said he wanted his evenings off.” 

“Yes, I can imagine. Does your father know?” 

“Not yet.” She sighed at the thought. How was he going to react?

“And Daron?” 

“No, I haven’t told him either.” 

“He told me what happened after the feast.” Raelee winced at the memory. The drink, the river, her drenched dress, walking back to her chambers in a nightdress. 

“Did he?” 

“There’s no need to worry. We have all succumbed to the strength of the king’s wine at some point. I have heard many interesting tales over the years. Some I won’t repeat because you would not believe them.” Tauriel laughed and Raelee joined in. 

“Come, let’s work on your form.” She followed Tauriel back onto the mat. 

Xxx 

He could hear his soldiers training as they walked along the corridor. The king was accompanied by a couple of his advisors. Lady Lauryn and Lord Bragi were drafting new trade reforms and needed his insight. He didn’t see the need to change much but would listen to their ideas, nonetheless. 

He was not particularly interested in the conversation at first, but then Bragi mentioned Raelee. 

“My King, I would like to apologise, again, for my daughter’s behaviour the other night. She should have had more sense. I did not raise her to represent her family in such a way.” 

“There is no need to Lord Bragi. You have raised a brave daughter. She is a credit to your family.” 

Lauryn scoffed, but tried to played it off as a cough. He turned towards her, but she quickly flashed a small smile at him. 

“Your kindness, while appreciated, does not negate my duty as her father to see that she apologises to you properly.” 

“Your daughter has already seen to that.” He resisted the urge to smirk as he thought of their bargain. 

“Truly?” 

“Indeed, we had a quite interesting conversation after your departure. There is no need to worry concerning your daughter.” They had arrived at the balcony overlooking the training grounds. 

“He is right to be concerned. She would do well to be more considerate of her family’s reputation. And the king is not the only person she needs to apologise to.” 

Bragi looked to Lauryn. He appeared as if he was going to rebuff her criticism of Raelee, but he nodded instead. As if he agreed. 

“Forgive me, Lauryn. You also have my apologies.” 

Lauryn smiled and bid the king and Bragi farewell. 

Once she was out of earshot, he turned to Bragi. 

“Subtilty was never her strongest trait.” Bragi nodded in agreement. “What is her grievance?” 

Bragi hesitated before answering. 

“Lauryn is Daron’s mother. She was not pleased when she heard what happened after the feast.” 

At the back of his mind he remembered her saying that she had a son that was engaged. That explained her derision of Raelee. She didn’t want her daughter in law embarrassing her family too. 

Lauryn never knew how to be sensitive to others. She wore her heart on her sleeve. If Raelee had been successful in her escape attempt, Bragi would never have heard the end of it. Lauryn was not someone one wanted as an enemy. 

He pushed back the thought. When the time came for Raelee to leave, it would be of utmost importance to protect Bragi from her disdain. He had an idea how to get her out of the Greenwood. But that was five moons away. 

For now, he would enjoy her company. 

The training grounds was customarily an area of high activity. Archers practiced at the far end. Legolas was there as usual. Two were practicing their dagger throwing on the right.  
The adolescent elves, not yet in service, were being shown some rudimentary sword fighting skills by Fandriel. 

Then there were the two in the centre practicing hand to hand combat. 

The fiery redhead was unmistakable. Tauriel was his best captain and a fierce warrior. Her opponent, up until now he would have struggled to remember her name, fought back with all her might. 

She blocked and swiped away all of Tauriel’s hits. 

He could see the sweat forming on her brow. 

“What in the name of the Valar is she doing down there?” Bragi asked as she almost knocked Tauriel over. But Taureil would not go down. The other elf was simply more experienced than Raelee. There was no denying Raelee’s determination to be victorious. One more successful series of strikes and she could win. 

“Training I suspect.” 

“Why would she need to continue her training?”

“Did she not tell you about her promotion?” He fought back the smirk at her father’s aghast expression. 

“What promotion?” Bragi demanded before he remembered to whom he was speaking. The king felt the anger rising within him at his advisors’ tone. “I apologise, my king. I have not heard any such news.” 

“Perhaps you should try speaking with your daughter.” His eyes turned back to this match.

He could hear the pair grunting with each passing strike. 

His eyes focused on Raelee. She sped up her footwork and strikes as she prepared to end the fight. Just as she turned her eye caught his. 

The vibrant green widened in recognition. She must have lost focus. 

Tauriel swiped her feet out from under her. 

Xxx

He back hit the ground with a thud.

All the air was knocked out of her. 

It was a struggle to breathe at one point. 

She was about to win. Everything fell into place. Her footwork matched every one of Tauriel’s moves and she felt her adrenaline building up for a final blow. 

But then he had to show up.

When did he get here? Why was he with her father? Why did he have to stare?

She could hear laughing from the balcony. 

If only the ground could swallow her up. 

“Raelee, what happened? That was your best performance yet.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know.” 

Tauriel helped her up and walked with her to the benches. 

“You need to rest. The training grounds are always open. Call to my quarters if you want to practice again.” 

“Thank you Tauriel.” She stood to leave. “I’ll see you later.” 

Subtly, she looked towards the balcony. They were gone. Her father and the king had been replaced by other onlookers, including some elflings watching in awe.

She brushed her curiosity aside at their disappearance. 

The corridors were empty as she made her way back. But then she began to sense that she was being followed. The hair on the back of her neck stood up.

It was just a feeling, but her training told her never to ignore her instincts.

She turned around and was met with empty hall. 

There was nothing. No shadows or any signs of life. 

That was strange. Maybe she was just tired. 

As she turned back in the direction of her quarters, she suddenly felt herself being grabbed from behind and pulled into an alcove. 

Almost immediately, she twisted to slap her assailant, but her wrist was caught as soon as she raised it.

“Now, there will be none of that, Raelee.”

She recognised the voice all too well.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asked the king. 

He backed her against the wall. She wanted to do nothing more than push him back. But he was royalty. She had to restrain her hand. 

“Have care how you speak with me. A little civility will go a long way.” She flinched at his tone. “I needed to converse with you in private. However, I was not expecting this reaction. It would serve you well to be more aware of your surroundings.” She set her mouth in a thin line. 

“Don’t sneak up on me and I won’t attack you.” She whispered. “What is this about?”

“I thought it would be pertinent to discuss the functions of our arrangement.” 

Now? He wanted to discuss their bargain now?

“Are you sure this cannot wait until tonight?” 

“No time like the present.” He smirked at her annoyed look. “As I am sure you are aware, I attend council meetings in the afternoon. Your post begins at the ninth hour.” 

“Okay.” She nodded. That was around the time Galion arrived the other night. 

“Ordinarily, you would have every eleventh day off, but I may still require your presence for your… other position.” He tried to kiss her neck, but she leaned away from him. His eyes narrowed at her. 

“You will still want me to visit your chambers?” Her voice was so quiet she could barely hear herself. She was terrified that someone would eavesdrop on their conversation. 

“Indeed. You need earn your reward.” She glared at his condescension. “Unless you would prefer to forfeit our bargain?” 

She balked at him. Why was he throwing her words back at her? What was his game? She never had any intention of forfeiting this bargain if it meant she had the chance to leave the Greenwood. She knew what she was getting into when she agreed to this.

“How can you ask that after what you did to me last night?” Her accusation fell out of her mouth before she could stop it. “I’m sorry I meant-”

“You appear to forget your place in my presence. See that you remember in future to whom you are speaking.”

“I haven’t forgotten anything, my king.” 

“Good. I would not want to punish you for insolence.” 

She nodded in fear. What did he mean by that?

“Is that all you needed to discuss with me?” She was anxious to return to her quarters. 

“Are you healed?” His eyes flickered down almost imperceptibly. 

Her face flushed at the question. She still felt a twinge of pain when she sat but it wasn’t as painful as last night. A draught of herbal tea this morning helped alleviate the discomfort.

“I’ll be fine.” 

“Very well. I shall see you tonight.” 

She nodded and tried to squeeze past him and leave but his arm blocked her path. 

“Just one more piece of advice.”

“Yes?” 

His eyes turned dangerous. 

“If you ever try to strike me again, you will regret it.” She held his gaze but nodded in understanding. He turned and left her with those quiet words.

She was frozen in place. What did he mean by that? She didn’t know it was the king that grabbed her. What did he think was going to happen by sneaking up on her like that?

He really was such an arrogant bastard sometimes. 

Voices could be heard coming from the end of the hall. 

She remained where she was until the coast was clear. 

Tauriel’s voice was instinctively recognisable but her companion wasn’t so clear. She could hear them chatting and laughing. They were speaking of the next patrol. 

She longed to return to the patrols. It was the elite force of the king’s guard. She was now a ‘night guard’. She may as well have been a cloak stand. She felt useless. 

It was only a temporary job, she reminded herself. Five moons would come and go, and she would be free. 

She just had to ‘please’ the king in the meantime. 

At the back of her mind she would rather face an army of orcs. The idea of going back to his bed riddled her with anxiety. She felt degraded and used yesterday and going back tonight was only going to bolster those feelings.

No. She couldn’t allow herself to ‘feel’ anything for the king. She had a job to complete and her freedom to earn. 

With that thought and a clear corridor, she left the alcove. 

Xxx

It started off the same as yesterday.

She arrived and locked the outer door. 

After knocking, the king welcomed her in. 

He was cordial.

She greeted him in return.

They moved into the bedchambers.

The sight of the bed filled her veins with ice. The sheets were now a vibrant purple. 

He moved over to a table. She took in his appearance.

The king looked regal as usual in his blue garments. She would never admit this out loud, but he was truly beautiful in every sense of the word. She would have never guessed that under all those layers, the king had an amazing body. His arms were-

She stopped her train of thought when he raised an eyebrow, he must have noticed her staring. 

“Would like a glass of wine?” The glass was in his outstretched hand.

“Yes, thank you.” She took a quick sip.

It was just as strong as she remembered. 

“Did you enjoy your training with Tauriel?” He asked as she drank. She only noticed now that he wasn’t drinking. That was odd. 

“Apart from falling, yes. She is a skilled warrior. I relish every chance to learn from experience.” 

“I am sure you do.” He smirked at her. 

Her face blushed for the tenth time in his presence. Did he take pleasure in humiliating her at every opportunity?

“You flush so easily; I hardly have to try.” He chuckled. 

Raelee wanted nothing more than to flee from the room. She hated feeling this… demeaned in his presence. He wanted a willing bedmate, she was still trying to wrap her head around the title. 

But she wouldn’t run. She agreed to this arrangement and would see it through to the end. 

With that thought, she drained her glass. 

“Where would you like me?” 

A surprised look appeared across his face. 

“Eager for more?”

She pushed back a sarcastic retort that brewed inside. She remembered his threat from earlier. Don’t slap him and don’t forget her place. 

“If that’s what my king wishes?” 

She half expected him to look stunned at her bluntness, or maybe she expected him to push her onto the bed to begin. She didn’t expect him to laugh. 

It was a quiet chuckle, but it didn’t stop her from feeling like an even bigger fool. Her boldness was dampened with every passing second. 

“While I am certainly flattered you are so keen to return to my bed, I am afraid that I have various correspondence that require my attention.” She noticed that he was carrying a few scrolls. 

“O-okay.” She didn’t know how to respond. He knew she was coming at nine. And the council meeting usually ended at seven. Why did he wait until now?

“I will not be long. In the meantime, take off your clothes and get into the bed.” She nodded as he glided towards the door. “Be ready for me when I return.”

He left the bedchambers, closing the door behind him.

She stood there in complete disbelief. If he wasn’t ready why couldn’t she just stay in her post? 

But that wasn’t in the cards anymore. She resolved to do as he asked. 

She preferred taking off her clothes without his piercing gaze, nonetheless. When she was safely hidden under the covers, she took the opportunity to look around his room. It was almost three times as large as her quarters. There was a marble fireplace with two armchairs and a coffee table. 

To the left was a walk-in-cloakroom that looked to be the size of her quarters. How did anyone need that many clothes? She tried to recall if she ever saw him wear something twice.

She wrapped her arms around her silk-covered knees. 

How long was he going to be? From what she could remember, he only had a handful of scrolls. 

She may as well lie down. 

This bed was so comfortable. It was like a cloud. She snuggled into the pillow with a content sigh. Maybe she could rest for a few minutes. 

With one last look to the door, she closed her eyes. 

Xxx 

He opened the door and was met with what he almost what he expected. 

She was in the bed and naked. He knew that from the way the material hugged her figure. 

But she was fast asleep. 

He closed the door and the thud has the desired effect and woke her up. 

She sat up so suddenly that she flashed her breasts to his greedy eyes.

He grinned when she tried to gather the sheets to her chest. 

“Now where did the brave elf from earlier disappear to?” He challenged.

She hesitated but dropped the sheet. 

“Good girl. You are learning.” Her mouth was set in a straight line. She always looked unimpressed during their meetings. What was going through her pretty head?

“Are you rested?” He glided to the walk-in-cloakroom and began to disrobe. 

“I am, my king.”

“Excellent. You will need it tonight.” 

“Of course, my king.” He could hear her teeth grinding in irritation. 

He walked back into the room. She averted her gaze at his nude state. 

“Come here.” He commanded as he reached the bed. 

With an audible gulp, she glided from beneath the sheets over to him. A strategically placed arm concealed her breasts for a moment before she dropped it her side. 

He pulled her beneath him so fast that she gasped. She recovered and met his expectant gaze.

He took in her sprawled figure. Such a beautiful elleth. It gave him great pleasure knowing he had her at his beck and call so to speak. 

“Are you wet?”

At her confused look, he released a sigh.

“If I remember correctly, I asked you to be ready for my return?”

Realisation seemed to dawn on her.

“You did, but I didn’t know you meant-”

She avoided his eyes. 

He smiled slightly at her, she looked so naïve and innocent in that moment. In total contrast with her nudity. 

“Last night I aided you because I was aware it was your first time.” She blushed again. “But I shall not always have the time required for that task in future. You would do well to practice readying your body for me.” 

She nodded but still looked confused. 

This elf was way out of her depth. Perhaps having one so inexperienced was beginning to become more work than worth. 

“Look at me.” 

She followed his command. 

“Have you ever touched yourself?” 

“N-no.” 

“Another skill you will have to learn from experience.” He smirked.

At her scandalised look he took the opportunity to press a quick kiss to her lips. Her breathing increased as he tapped her thighs, silently asking her to spread her legs. 

She did. He could see her muscles shaking. Her mound was now displayed for him. He internally groaned at the memory of yesterday. She was so tight around him. His eyes were drawn to the opening. She was growing wet now. Begging him to sheath himself deep. 

“So, lovely.” He glided his fingers along the inside of her thighs. 

Xxx 

She relaxed her legs as his hand trailed closer to her core.

"Good girl." He praised.

She couldn't open her eyes, she had lost the ability to think, but was aware of his hands at every moment. 

How could she have fallen asleep? She wanted to be in and out. She didn’t want to drag this out any longer than needed. 

He wanted her to ‘ready’ herself. Could he think of a more humiliating task for her on top of this?

Slowly, his hand worked up her thigh, stroking, prodding slightly at her. Her body began to tremble. All her being was focused on his finger as it made its tantalising way to the spot she so craved it reaching.

Why was she craving this? This was a quid pro quo; she wasn’t mean to enjoy this.

Her hips tilted up towards him, trying to bring his hand to her core. When at last his finger found her inner folds she inhaled sharply.

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, he inserted a finger deep up inside her. It was quickly joined by a second finger and the shock of it made her fling her head back up with a gasp, her eyes darting open with pleasure and immediately meeting his. He hovered above her. She could feel his hard member laid against her thigh. She clenched around his digits. He let out a low hiss. 

His fingers quested and coaxed inside her, causing her walls to tighten around him. Her moaning and groans now the only sound in the room. She couldn’t hold back. It felt… good. He was great at this. Probably had a millennium of practice. 

His free hand settled on a heaving breast. Her chest rose and fell in anticipation. He grasped a nipple and twisted, adding to her pleasure. 

She was so close now and her body sought that final release. The ache inside her was almost painful and just when she thought she could bear it no longer he slipped his fingers out, swept them slowly and deliciously up her inner folds and skilfully found the nub he knew she so needed him to.

“Beg me.”

“What?” She raised her head at his harsh voice. 

“Beg me to let you come.” He emphasised each word curling his fingers back inside. 

It felt so good. And she wanted to come. Yesterday, what he did to her was unexpected but gave her unimaginable pleasure. He was kneading her breast. She wanted to come so bad. 

“Please, may I come, my king?”

He smiled and his thumb started to circle her clit. 

She moaned as he sped up. The coil in her stomach began to tighten and she was at last tipped over the edge. Her head fell back, and her mouth opened in incoherent ecstasy. The ball of tension that she had felt inside for what seemed like forever finally broke and her body convulsed as exquisite pleasure swept over her in wave upon wave. She cried out loudly.

After what seemed an age, he slowly removed his hand from her core.

She opened her eyes and saw him just staring down at her. She moved to close her legs in embarrassment. 

Xxx 

He smirked and then grabbed her hips, pulling them up to meet his.

She was pressed into the pillow, he spread her legs with his thighs. He pressed himself against her weeping opening and moaned again. She was more than ready for him. He pushed himself in easily, aided by her wetness. She cried out, but Thranduil knew immediately it was not in pain, but most likely shock. She had a difficult time predicting what he would do next and he enjoyed that about her.

"You are so wet." He thrust into her. "And so incredibly tight." He kissed her neck and closed his eyes, revelling in the feel of her. Her velvet walls felt incredible as he plunged deep inside her. One of her hands found his bicep and held on, the other was grasping onto his side. Her touch, as innocent and unwitting as it may have been, drove him on.  
Her little gasps hit his lips.

The vibrant green eyes were now almost obscured by black. She was enjoying this. His arm circled around her back. They were almost fused together in their embrace. 

He couldn’t look away from her. Every now and then, she would wince slightly but so far she was responding well to his actions. 

A touch on her leg and almost immediately the long limb raised and wrapped around his hips, deepening his thrusts. So quick to learn. 

A flicker of his eyes to her lips and she would lean up to let him taste her. 

He knowingly placed most of his weight on her as he unceremoniously ravaged her mouth with his. She whined into him. He loved the feel of her warm little tongue as it darted out tentatively to touch his.

He nipped at her lips and delved in to taste her more fully.

She moaned into his mouth as he sped up his thrusts. 

She broke the kiss with a gasp. He settled for suckling her delicate neck instead. 

Xxx

She didn’t even register what he had said when he entered her. She was just trying to grab onto anything to keep her bearings. It proved exceedingly difficult. Absently, she felt relief that it didn’t hurt this time. The feeling of being filed so completely was odd and strangely satisfying. Occasionally, he would thrust so deeply, that he’d hit something that would make her cringe, but it was rare enough not to be considered painful. Besides, the attention he was lavishing on her neck kept making shiver in a far too pleasant way.

She liked it when he kissed her. It helped her forget for a moment who he was with her eyes closed. 

Her hand that she'd put on his side in an attempt to hold started to slide up and down his back as she searched for some way to work off some of the tension that kept building inside of her. She felt teeth on her shoulder and neck before she felt them nipping at the lobe of her ear. 

He would give her hints to what he wanted. For than she was grateful. She still felt out of her depth. 

"Look at me." She obeyed. "I want you to come again.". She just parted her lips slightly and shook her head, not sure if she could take any more pleasure. She felt too sensitive. He looked slightly annoyed before he pulled the hand that was lodged in her hair down and between their bodies. His experienced fingers touched her just above the crevice he was filling and Raelee cried out. The two stimulants of him filling her and his fingers overwhelmed her with pleasure. 

"Come for me, little runaway." It was a harsh whisper. She moaned out in frustration, ecstasy and humiliation as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. When she came back to herself, she had a very heavy weight on top of her as he grunted his release. The king had collapsed and was panting into her neck. A few moments later, he rolled off her. They lay side by side, both staring at the ceiling.

She could feel his body next to hers as they caught their breath.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"I…" She hesitated.

"Was it pleasurable at least?" He chuckled.

"Yes." She answered in a quiet whisper.

"Good." They were quiet for a time, both of their breathing becoming regular once more.

The silence was unbearable for her. She was worried that the quiet would lull her into sleep. 

As much as she didn’t want to return to the post, the idea of sleeping next to him was enough to spur her into action. 

“Do you require anything else from me, my king?” 

He didn’t answer. She looked to her side and saw the king sound asleep. 

He looked so calm and peaceful. It didn’t feel right to watch him in this state. But could she leave if she hadn’t been dismissed? 

Raelee could feel the call of sleep, but her rational side ignored it and moved to put on her uniform. 

She looked back at the king and saw the sheet was pulled down from their activities. She righted them. She didn’t want him to be cold.

The purple sheets hid his figure from her gaze. Not that she was looking in first place. 

Once she was back in her post, the call of sleep reared its head. 

She ignored it in favour envisioning her future away from Greenwood. 

Wherever that may be.


	8. Chapter 8

The clatter of cutlery and noisy chatter reverberated all around Raelee.

It was dinner time for the rest of the kingdom, but breakfast time for her.

Eating porridge while her colleagues ate hearty meals and drank fine wine made her feel out of place. She felt isolated. Like she did not fit in with the others.

And they were not subtle with their curious stares or comments.

"Why is Raelee eating porridge at this time?" Someone whispered behind her.

"Didn't you hear the news? She's replaced Galion as the King's night guard."

"But I thought she was retiring?"

Raelee tried not to let their gossiping bother her.

"Must be the most boring job in the kingdom. I wonder if she's allowed to bring a book." That prompted laughter from the group behind her.

If only they knew.

Over the past week, word had spread through the ranks that she was the new night guard for the king. She saw the side eyes, the curious glances thrown in her direction.

Everyone thought it was a pointless promotion since her job as a guard will be obsolete in five moons.

"The nerve of her. She's taking a job away from someone else." They whispered.

"I heard Daron was making her retire before they get married."

She gritted her teeth and pretended she couldn't hear their words.

She pushed aside her bowl. She didn't want to eat anymore. She wanted to go back to bed. Sleep was the only joy in her life.

That and the hope she felt with every day that passed.

With every night that she visited the king, the closer she was leaving the Greenwood.

With every time her back hit his bed. Every instance where he collapsed on top of her with a grunt. With every snide comment and humiliating request he threw at her, she was closer to the end of their bargain.

With every day that passed, it was getting easier to walk through those doors.

Movement caught her eye at the entrance of the dining hall.

Tauriel and Legolas led the patrol group through the seated rows.

Her eyes followed them to the cornered off section of the hall. Where she used to sit.

The patrol guards had their own area. They never knew when they would return from the woods, so it was always prepped and ready for them.

They had been gone for two days this time.  
All patrol guards were ordered to the gates two days ago. Details of the excursion were kept secret. None of the patrol guards spoke of what happened in the woods. If her circumstances were different, she would have badgered Daron or Tauriel for information. But now that she had her new 'job', she didn't really care all too much what happened in the patrols. She would be gone soon enough.

At the back of the group, Daron strolled leisurely past the other tables. She kept her face slightly down. If he noticed her, he would come over to talk. She still hadn't told him about the 'new post'.

He probably knew by now, but she couldn't be sure.

She had an earful from her father yesterday when she told him.

Declining the weekly family dinner in favour taking a quick nap ahead of her post, quickly turned into a lengthy conversation.

Xxx

_She knew her father too well. His irate expression kept her rooted where she stood._

_He asked her if she wanted to tell him anything._

_There was no use putting it off any longer._

_She told him about the new 'post'._

_Her father thought she was joking at first, but once she confirmed that she had been transferred, he simply set his mouth in a straight line. She thought he would have been pleased in a sense. It was a safe post. She remained within the kingdom's gates. What more could he have wanted?_

_"Why, out of all other elves, would he hire you for this post?"_

_"I-" She knew the answer to the question but couldn't verbalise it for obvious reasons. Her parents looked confused as she took too long to answer. "You would have to ask the king." She replied._

_"Don't get smart with me, Raelee." He stood menacingly for a moment before her mother pulled him back to his seat with a look. Her father took a deep breath to calm down._

_She continued to stand self-consciously as she waited for a lecture._

_"Raelee, I don't need to remind you that I am an advisor to the King. I've worked very hard to be where I am today. If you embarrass me again, I guarantee-"_

_"I won't, I promise." He looked as if he didn't believe her. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't have much contact with the King. He wanted Galion to be his full-time butler, and he had heard that my contract ended with the patrol guards, so I was offered the night shift. I just have to sit in a chair all night, that's the long and the short of it."_

_That placated him slightly._

_Her father questioned what would happen if there was a message for the king during the night. She was hesitant to answer because she didn't want to think about it._

_So far it hadn't happened._

_"She would have to go into the chambers to wake the king, darling." Her mother chimed in._

_At that moment, his face paled as her role's responsibilities suddenly dawned on him._

_The idea of his daughter ever entering the King's private chambers, without any supervision, was his worst nightmare._

_Before he could start ranting at her again, she looked at the clock and noticed that she should start getting ready._

_"I must run, my post is staring soon. I will see you tomorrow." She kissed her mother and father goodbye before they could stop her._

Xxx

At least she told her parents before they found out from someone else.

With a yawn, she got up to leave the table and made her way back to her quarters.

Her stomach twisted as she thought of tonight.

Or perhaps she was just hungry.

She didn't eat for most of yesterday.

She debated grabbing something for the journey but decided against it.

Xxx

She was having a hard time catching her breath as he continued to move powerfully above her. She'd never been so fatigued from just lying on her back.

It seemed like hours ago when she walked into his chambers.

The king was in a sombre mood this evening. His eyes were cold and pensive. He barely spoke a word to her.

She briefly wanted to ask why he was in such a solemn mood, but internally scolded herself. There was no question and answer section of their bargain. She just wanted to be in and out.

He gave her another cup of wine. She was glad for it.

Once she was finished, she found herself unceremoniously swept up into strong arms. The king carried her to the bed while vulgarly describing what he was going to do to her.

"I am going to fuck so hard." He rasped.

She was rather taken aback by his words. It was shocking to see this side of him. She didn't notice when he began taking off her clothes.

She felt like a rag doll, like she didn't have the strength to help him.

She couldn't repress the flush of heat she felt when he too, removed his clothes.

He hadn't been gentle with his entry or with the way his lips claimed hers as he thrust into her over and over.

His forefinger was making circles around her clit and her breathing became faster. The combination of it all is too much for her.

It felt good. She wants to tell him, but her mouth just utters a quiet moan.

Before all this, she would have never thought this would be enjoyable. Even imagine doing this, but right now, it all feels right. She doesn't think about the fact that he was the king of the Greenwood, that he had a son, and the fact that she was due to marry someone else.

"You are so wet." He moves his mouth to her breasts. He leans into her chest, taking her nipple between his fingers then into his mouth. She hisses as he uses his teeth to graze her nipple slightly, just pressing hard enough to border on pain and pleasure.

She moaned as he moved to the other nipple.

"Oh yes." She whispered.

"Did you say something?" He leant up to look into her eyes.

"No." She blushed. Where did that come from?

"Do you enjoy this?" He pinched the same nipple he had just been sucking. She did. It heightened the pleasure. It made the experience far more enjoyable.

"Yes." Her quiet voice spurred him on.

She could have jumped for joy when his mouth returned to her breasts. His lips surrounded one while his fingers tended to the other.

She grew louder. She wanted to be quiet in case someone knocked on the door. But it was like she was possessed.

The king is fucking her. It feels great. That is what counts here and now.

Not only that, but she is going to come. She can feel her thighs shaking and her toes curling and her feet rubbing against the sheets. Her hands grab at his back, as he speeds up. He moves his lips back to her collar bone. And she could feel his fingers tracing over her clit.

"My king…" She can't stop herself from saying that. His name rolls off her tongue the way his fingers rolls over her clit and her folds. She clenched around him. "Please, I-"

"Come for me."

It was hard for Raelee to focus on anything save the pleasure he was giving her. He's so good at this.

But why is he making such an effort to give her pleasure? Why does he care? She can't stop intrusive thoughts from entering her mind.

Or maybe he just likes to see her satisfied.

Whatever the reason, she hopes he keeps going.

Her own breathing is erratic, she can feel her orgasm on the horizon. If he would just move a little to the lef-

She gasps.

She comes.

She can feel the waves of pleasure pulsing through her insides, tightening and loosening and contracting once more all around his cock. Her back arches up off the bed, and her hands dig into his back, her legs like a vice around his hips.

His lips reclaimed hers as he grunts out his finish.

His mouth still claims hers, moving slightly in the aftermath, naturally unhurried and soft. This isn't like her innocent kisses as an adolescent, where Raelee had to think about what she was doing and how she was doing it. This is different, she just does it. They kiss as he pulls out of her, as he turns onto his side and he wraps an arm over her back, keeping her close.

It feels nice, his lips are warm and soft. Her tongue is sliding against his, testing and new, but not tentative or unwelcome. Raelee's eyes are closed and she can breathe in his scent, musk and sweat and something inherently royal underneath, sharp and almost spicy.

Right now, it seems like they are just two people. Just enjoying the moment.

This was nice. She liked kissing him. It felt-

Wait. No, they can't keep going. What is wrong with her? She shouldn't stay. She felt lightheaded. She needs to leave.

Their lips pulled apart as she sat up.

Her mouth opened and closed to say goodbye, but no words came out.

He didn't look concerned for her. Only slightly annoyed.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"No no-I-" Why couldn't the words come out? She blinked out dark spots that appeared in her vison.

"You had no problem being vocal earlier." She blushed, looking away from him.

"I'm s-sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" He questioned softly.

"I…don't know what to say to you." She whispered.

"Why is that?" She sighed in response. "We were intimate only moments ago." She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She didn't know how to reply. He scoffed quietly.

"You found it simple to speak with me before our previous trysts. You have still retained some of your previous nervousness, but I expected after the initial induction to this arrangement, you would become more comfortable around me."

She tried to concentrate on his words, but her head was becoming heavy.

"It is troubling that you still require a drink before you are willing to respond to my needs." She didn't want to admit it, but she was glad for the strong drinks he provided. She didn't want to think how she would act without that safety net. Without the courage it gave her. "And now you are trying very hard not to look at me." She felt herself being turned to face him. "Now is not the time for your sheepishness to impede our arrangement. What is wrong?"

She took a deep breath to settle her nerves.

"I don't know. I feel-" She didn't know how to put it into words. "I feel conflicted all the time."

"Why is that?"

She felt her breathing becoming shallow.

"At the start of our bargain, I found myself dreading the idea of… our bargain. The idea of keeping a secret from everyone was a horrible situation to imagine." A sigh escaped her. "But I got past my fears, and now I'm finding the physical nature of our bargain more enjoyable than I ever imagined I would. Anyone would feel conflicted given the circumstances."

"Enjoying our bargain is not a shameful act. You are over-thinking."

Raelee let out a quiet scoff at his blasé remark.

"You may not find it shameful, but I can't simply forget the fact that what we are doing is wrong in so many ways. I am meant to marry someone else and you are my king. You don't know what it's like walking around these halls, lying to everyone's faces, lying to my family. And then having to come _here_ to you night after night."

She knew she had misspoken when his eyes narrowed at her.

"Have care how you speak." His cold eyes spurred her on.

"You wanted me to talk. You tell _me_ to have care with my words and yet you declare that you're going to _f-fuck_ me and all other filthy words that do nothing but demean me and instil my desire to leave Greenwood all the more."

He was quiet as she caught her breath. Where did that come from? Her heart was beating so fast from the adrenaline.

His steely gaze remained fixed on hers. She hardly knew the king, but she could tell that she had insulted him.

"You enjoyed them well enough." He challenged.

It took her a moment to gauge what he was implying.

She gapped slightly at him. How dare he insist something like that.

"I don't…"

"Do not lie to me." He grasped her chin to hold her gaze. "You've always been very good about being honest with me, I see no point why you should attempt otherwise now." She sighed in frustration. "I see how you react. How your body reacts. Why deny yourself these little pleasures?"

She wished that his words were falsehoods. Meant as a weapon to hurt her. But, he spoke the truth. She hated the way she reacted to his verbosity in bed. She never thought that there was this side of her. If only she could push it down. Make her body not enjoy his words.

"I don't know why I do." She was able to finish the sentence this time. He let go of her chin and she kept her eyes trained on his. "But I don't like the fact that I do."

A frown formed on his face. He wasn't pleased with her answer.

"Why is that?" She looked away. "Those words cause no harm," She scoffed internally. He knew about the power words held, "pain followed by pleasure does not either." What did he mean by that? "Do you think it makes you lesser somehow?" She didn't answer. "If not, then what harm is there in calling you a dirty little slut?" He smirked at her immediate reaction. He had never done that before.

"Because it's not true!" She squeaked out, insulted. Her blood began to boil.

"Truth in fucking?" He laughed sardonically. "How boring that would be." He saw the confusion on her features. "If you were royalty, you would understand."

"I don't want to understand anything about royalty. I want-" She tried to speak her mind, but she couldn't form the words. The more she tried, the more lost she felt.

Her face became flushed, a sensation of heat flooded her whole body.

"I want t-to leave."

Her breathing increased at rapid rate and numbness was setting in in her extremities.

With her last trace of composure, she tried to make her way to her strewn clothes. She started to feel dizzy, and her vision became cloudy. As her final thought took root in her anxious and confused mind, her legs finally failed her, causing her to collapse on the floor. Her eyes focused upward one last time where they were met by a pair of striking grey eyes that were becoming so familiar.

As he hovered over her, she closed her eyes and surrendered to the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

When she woke up, she was aware of a few things.

At her core, she felt exhausted. Like she had been through a rigorous week of training and her body had just given up. 

And she was thirsty. Her tongue felt like sandpaper. She tried to reach for her side table. There was usually a jug of water there. 

When her hand grew tired after grasping nothing but air, she gave up her endeavours. 

She groaned into her pillow.

At least she was in her bed. Her soft, comfy bed. 

But how did she get here? 

She didn’t remember the journey back to her quarters this morning.

The last thing she remembered was…

Oh no. 

She remembered trading insults with the king, and then nothing after that. 

What happened last night? 

She was too tired to recollect now, she could try to figure that out later. Right now, she wanted to sleep. 

As she tried to get comfortable again, she could feel the bed dipping, like something was behind her.

Whatever it was, she didn’t let it bother her. But then she felt a hand snake around her waist and pull her backwards. 

Green eyes sprang open. Exhaustion now gone, and panic set in its replacement. 

A subtle glance behind her and she immediately recognised the King’s face. 

Oh shit. 

Her breathing grew rapid. 

What was he doing in her rooms?

The king would never stay in the guards’ quarters. Let alone have an excuse to be near them. 

Or would he?

Before Raelee could jump to any more conclusions, she took in her surroundings. 

Shit. She was still in his rooms. And it was the morning.

It was way past the end of her shift.

What was she still doing here?

Why wasn’t she in her chair. 

What had happened last night? 

Raelee wanted to wake him and ask, but she also wanted to enjoy the peace. His bed was so comfy.

No, she can’t stay. She needed to leave. Now she only needed to figure out how to do that without waking the king.

He shifted her closer to him. She tried to keep her breathing steady. And although he wasn’t awake, a certain part of him was starting to arise. 

This couldn’t be good. 

She attempted to shift away, but her movements seemed to rouse the king. 

He groaned behind her.

“Good morning, Raelee.” He pulled her closer. 

“Morning, my king.” She cringed when she felt his morning erection pressed between them. He noticed her reaction and chuckled and tugged on her arm until she was lying on her back. 

Xxx 

Thranduil knew she was trying to not disturb him as she woke, but his body was accustomed to waking at this hour. Raelee would typically be long gone by now. 

He leant up on his elbow to look down at her. 

Raelee looked exhausted. 

After she had collapsed suddenly, he placed her in his bed after checking her over to make sure she was not in serious danger. Once he was satisfied that she only needed to rest, he climbed in after her. 

He knew she would not be happy in the morning, but she could hardly disagree with his course of actions. 

Her eyes darted down to the tented fabric at his waist. He could see her swallowing in unease. 

Little fool. 

She was so damn worried all the time. Did she think he was an animal? Ready to mount her at any opportune moment. 

“I am afraid I cannot control it.” He moved her hair behind her ear to look at her face. 

She blushed beautifully. 

“It is completely natural for an ellon in the mornings.” He watched her blush die down and her eyes grow sad.

“Oh I thought-” She stopped herself from speaking. 

“What is wrong now?” He sighed.

“Nothing, I just feel stupid for thinking-” she stopped herself again. “Wait, why am I here?”

“You collapsed.” Did she not remember the events from last night?

“How? Why?” Her face contorted into a mass of anxious furrows. 

“I imagine you are more equipped to answer that question than I am.” He could only guess last night. 

“I don’t remember much. I remember having wine and then we-” her blush returned. “Just tell me what happened, please.”

Her fatigue was replaced with worry. He could see the sweat forming on her brow. 

“You made it clear that that you cannot function without sleep. And you have not been taking care of yourself. You are stressed and under too much pressure. Your body shut itself down and you fainted.” His voice came out scolding in tone.

She had the decency to look ashamed. He could see her mind racing with thoughts. Desperately trying to remember last night. 

“Why didn’t you call the healers?” Her eyes became angry. 

He pushed down the fury he felt at her tone. How dare she speak to him like that. 

“Why would I?” 

She gapped at him. 

“Why? Don’t you care about m-” She stopped herself. His eyebrow raised in question. “Never mind.” She huffed. 

“I have seen many ailments over the centuries that have required the attentions of my kingdom’s healers. _You_ only needed to sleep; a healer would have only recommended the same. No need to reveal our arrangement.”

“Oh yes, safety first.” She rolled her eyes.

“Raelee!” He was growing tired of her petulant attitude. 

“I’m sorry, my king.” Raelee took a deep breath to calm down. 

“You may not agree with my logic but keeping this bargain a secret is vital if you wish to benefit from it.” 

Her jaw tightened.

“My only wish is to leave your kingdom.” 

“You consented to this arrangement, Raelee. And I will uphold our bargain if you agree to stop trying to kill yourself.” 

“I’m not trying to do anything. I’m-”

“You are stressed. Perhaps if you got some sleep-”

“When am I supposed to sleep? I barely have any time to myself. And I can’t sleep properly in that chair, I’ve tried. I have been training whenever I get the chance. My parents occasionally show up and invite me to tea when I’m about to sleep and I can’t say no to my them. I have been avoiding Daron like an orc since he came back from the patrols which just adds to my str-.” He could see her breath getting shallow. She was going into a panic again. 

“Raelee, I do not have time for this.” He held her face and she tried to focus her breathing. “From now on, you are going to sleep here at night.” She was about to protest when he cut her off. “I will not continue this bargain if you cannot hold up your side.” 

Her breathing calmed down considerably.

“Of course, what kind of elleth would I be if I couldn’t do what is asked of me.” She sneered quietly.

“A married one.” He shot back. 

He thought she was going to fight back. He could see the fire building behind her eyes. The same he saw when she first threw that drink at him. But in a blink, it was gone. 

He was almost sad to see in extinguished. But he was glad that she was controlling her temper.

Xxx 

She wanted nothing more than to hurl an insult at his haughty face, but as usual, the king was right. She did this to herself. She knew that she needed to take better care of herself. 

And the last thing she wanted was to be married. 

Why did he always have to be right? 

“How are you faring?” He asked. 

“I feel drained.” She answered honesty. 

“Would you like to stay a little longer?” He asked.

No. She wouldn’t. If she stayed any longer, she may do something else she’d regret. 

Her eyes would not stray to his-

“Thank you, but I have stayed too long. I should go.” 

“I suppose you are correct.” He sighed. 

She made to get up when his arms caged her on the bed. She stared at him in confusion when he made no move to let her leave. 

“You are not to put yourself through anything like this again.” 

“Yes, my king.” She nodded dejectedly. 

Once he was satisfied with her response, he moved off her and reclined back on his pillows. 

She made to stand when she realised that her uniform was on the other side of the room. She held the sheet to her chest as she pondered how to cross the room in her state of undress. She looked back at the king who was studying her.

“Not ready to leave the bed?” He smirked at her.

“C-close your eyes.” She said quietly.

“It’s not as if I haven’t seen all of you, Raelee.” He pointed out.

She knew it was almost pointless to try and maintain modesty around him, but up until now, the lights were always dimmed for their activities and now sunlight flickered into the room through his skylight. She wasn’t ready for the kind of exposure. 

“It doesn’t mean that I enjoyed parading around nude in your chambers.” She instinctively held the sheet closer to her. 

“And yet, I would enjoy that very much.” He chuckled and proceeded to get out of the bed and walk over to where her clothes were left last night. 

She had to fight to keep her eyes averted from his naked body. When he walked back over to her she made sure to only look at him in the eye. 

“Thank you.” She took the garment from him and quickly put on the slip. When she was finally covered, she stood from the bed. The king was watching her with ramp attention. 

She turned her back to finish dressing and once she had the belt in place, she made to leave the room. 

“Wait.” The king called her before she reached the door. 

“Yes?” She turned back around to face him. 

“I will be late tonight. I expect you to be waiting for me in here.” 

“Of course.” She bowed and walked into his sitting chamber and left the king. She could feel his eyes burning into her as she departed.

Xxx

Thranduil sat during the meeting of the council. 

Councillor Bragi was speaking of the increased orc attacks. They were growing bolder, increasing in numbers and territory. 

Thranduil, as the Elvenking, was duty bound to help circumvent the spread of the Orcs and goblins to his kingdom. 

“We need to kill them at their source. If we find the root, then the attacks will cease. It is the only way, my King.” Bragi implored the king.

Thranduil heard this proposal being made many times, over and over. Why didn’t the members of his council understand that his kingdom was his first and only priority. The vermin were coming from outside his borders. 

“You will keep the perimeter of my kingdom free from vermin, there will be no excursion to the north.”

“But, my king, Varil was a loyal lieutenant.” Councillor Daithi said forlornly.

“And she will be remembered fondly. You are to keep my borders clear and that is final.” He spoke, silencing the wave of agreement that followed Bragi’s proposal.

All council members remained silent in the aftermath of his declaration. None would meet his eye. 

“If that is all the business today, then I shall adjourn this meeting until tomorrow.” When he stood up, all other members followed and waited for him to leave the council chamber. 

As he walked out of the chamber, he found his mind drifting to Raelee. She was probably waiting for him right now. The sun has been set for a few hours. He knew that the meeting would run late. 

The king’s guard had lost an elf after she became separated from the patrol and was found by a pack of orcs. She died quickly according to Tauriel. There was some solace in that. 

The council sought fit to attempt to reason with the Elvenking about attacking head on, but the king would not be swayed. His word was final. The council was there to give advice. He could choose to accept their guidance, or he could do what he thought best. Which is what he always did.

He made his way to his chamber, opening the door and slipping in quietly. 

He did not spot her at the guards’ post when he first walked in. He locked the outer door so the pair would not be disturbed tonight and Raelee could relax. 

His bedchamber door was ajar. She must have been in there. 

He made his way over and opened the door fully. 

He was disappointed when he didn’t find her on the bed as he walked in. He noticed her cloak was lying across one of his chairs, along with her bow and arrows. Where was she?

“My king?” A meek voice asked from the washroom. 

He turned and saw her, standing in a robe. His robe. 

“What are you doing in there?” He asked harshly. 

“I-” She looked like she was about to answer but then stopped herself before she did. That would not do.

“Raelee.” He said in warning. 

“I usually have a bath at this time.” 

“Is that so?” He asked raising an eyebrow at her. 

“I-I thought that you wouldn’t mind if I was finished before you came back.” 

“Well then, do not let me stop you.” He raised his eyebrow at her. 

He expected her to squeak and refuse. 

He couldn’t contain his disbelief when she quickly turned and untied the robe. It dropped it to the floor and she quickly sank into the deep pool.

He watched her as she lowered herself into the water. The pleasant scent of flowers wafted through the room. 

Where was the nervous elf from this morning?

Xxx 

She submerged herself under the water and resurfaced a moment later. She pushed the hair from her face and when she opened her eyes, she noticed that the king was still watching her. 

“I will be finished in a moment.” She said and turned her back to him to finish cleaning herself. 

It was when she heard the rustling of clothes and the sound of a body entering the water that she turned back to find the Elvenking standing mere inches from her in the water. 

His golden hair was spread out on the surface of the water. While she struggled to touch the floor of the pool, he was standing tall. 

“What were you trying to accomplish, my little runaway?” He asked as he backed her against the edge of the pool. She grabbed onto his arms to stop herself from sinking. 

“Nothing, my king.” She spoke softly.

“Do not lie to me.” His hand made his way into her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. 

His teeth grazed her collar bone as he made his way up to her ear. 

“You are not the first Elleth that has graced my private pools.” 

“And I’m sure I will not be the last.” She scoffed.

She felt his hand leave her hair but a second later she was hoisted up against him. Her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist. She gasped when she felt his hard member pressed against her. 

“You certainly are brazen tonight.” He grinded against her as he spoke. 

“Forgive me if I’m disappointing you, my king.” Her voice became high pitched as she spoke. She was enjoying this. 

“Disappointing me? Never, my little runaway.” He moved one of his hands from his grip on her leg to one of her neck. She gasped at the contact and her used that opportunity to kiss her lips. 

It was rough and demanding. She tried to match the king’s caresses. Her hands moved from his arms to his broad back. His tongue caressed hers, she couldn’t help but moan.

Xxx 

He loved to hear her moans. They awoke something primal inside of him. He needed to hear more. 

His right hand moved towards her centre. He ceased their kissing to watch her reaction to his touch. 

His fingers glided along her slit; her pupils dilated as he circled her opening. 

“Beautiful.” He said as he pushed two fingers inside her. She yelped at the intrusion. Her hands were strained against his back as he pumped them in and out of her. Her back arched which presented her breasts to his greedy gaze. 

“You are so tight.” He groaned as he continued to curl his fingers inside her. 

She didn’t reply, only continued to let out quiet whines. 

His member twitched at the sound of her groans. Her walls were starting to clench around his fingers, he had to be inside her. 

She released a whine when he pulled his fingers out of her. But she barely had the chance to recover when she felt him lining up at her entrance. 

“Wait!” She begged. 

“Not this again.” His frustration was obvious. Here she was, wet and wanting and she was stalling his pleasure. “What is wrong now?”

“I was just going to ask if we could go to the bed?” She asked shrugging her shoulders. For a moment she looked so innocent and naïve, in total contrast to their salacious position. 

“Do not worry, I will have you in the bed after we’re finished here.” He said as he slowly pushed into her. 

Xxx 

She cried out at the sensation. His fingers were uncomfortable, but his manhood was still difficult to have inside her.

She was beginning to feel pleasure build earlier when it was just his fingers, but when he stopped and was about to enter her, she had a flashback to their first time. 

Her natural lubrication helped him, but it was still a tight fit. The king’s groans were synced with his thrusts. She thought he would have been careful with her after last night, but he almost exited her with every thrust. 

He looked down to watch his manhood enter and leave her body through the water. 

He hadn’t kissed her again. She had no choice but to watch him. The pain was still there, but she had stopped crying out at every hard thrust. The king however, got louder. 

“You have the tightest cunt.” He said through gritted teeth.

She didn’t answer. She didn’t know how to respond to that. She could only groan when he increased his pace. 

He was almost lifting her out of the water. She threw her head back only to have the king’s hand weave into her hair to bring her eyes back to him. 

She felt so uncomfortable staring into his intense gaze. She was tempted to kiss him just to distract herself. 

A few hard thrusts later, he groaned as he released into her. 

She was still holding onto him as he grew soft inside her. 

“How is it that you give me more pleasure than the most talented whores in my kingdom?” He asked as he pulled from her. 

“I don’t kno-”

He cut her off with a chuckle. 

“That was rhetorical, my dear.” His condescension stung. She hated it when she felt foolish. 

Her legs almost gave out when he moved away from her. He was already getting out of the pool, leaving her there to swim back.

He was watching her as she moved out of the water.

She bent over to pick up the robe and quickly wrapped it around herself. She walked back into the bedchamber. 

He followed behind her in another robe. 

She moved to stand in front of the fireplace, ignoring the lush bench behind her. 

She began to plait her hair as it dried.

Earlier, she had arrived in the chamber and expected to wait for a while, but not most of the night. She spent hours pacing, sitting, and debating how to pass the time when she spotted the-

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the puddle on the floor. She slipped and almost fell. She caught herself on the bench. 

Damn, she thought it was all cleaned up.

“I see now why you wanted a bath.” She could hear a note of disappointment in his voice. She turned and saw him holding up the half empty carafe. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you would miss a glass.” 

“That would probably be true. You should have been more careful not to spill my wine on your uniform.” He pointed to her soaked uniform handing by the door. This couldn’t get any more embarrassing.

“I’m sorry.” Her quiet voice was barely audible. 

He hummed in response. 

Grabbing a cloth, she quickly cleaned up the mess. She cringed as she stood, she must have strained her back at some point. 

She moved in front of the hearth and tied her hair in place.

Playing with her hair was always something she did when she was anxious. 

Raelee was never a nervous wreck before the king entered her life. Now every little noise from a darkened corner sets her off. It’s why she spilled the wine she’d been drinking. She thought she had heard someone in the room, but it was only the crackling of the fire. 

She hated feeling like this.

Thankfully, he wasn’t there to see her wringing out her uniform in the sink.

“Come here, Raelee.” He called from the bed.

She turned and saw him reclined under the covers. He had taken off his robe. 

She knew from her nights in his rooms that he probably slept naked. She didn’t sleep naked when she was in her own bed, but she didn’t want to disappoint the king. If he preferred to sleep naked then so should she. He had all the power in their bargain. All she had to do was please him. 

She made her way over, trying not to limp. Why was she so sore?

The bed was calling her, she remembered how comfortable it was. However, when she sat down, she whimpered.

“What is the matter now?” He sighed.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” She went to sit again but there was more pain.

“Stand up, Raelee.” She did as he said and felt him lifting her robe. 

“You have a rather large bruise forming.” He caressed her sore back gently.

How did that happen? Maybe in the pools? He must have been too rough. She righted the robe but felt the material being moved off her shoulders by the king who was now untying the cord. It pooled on the floor and she stood bare in front of him. 

“Get on the bed.” He pulled her back, but she stood firm. “You need to sleep.”

“I can’t lie down like this.” Now that she was aware of the bruise, the small twinge she felt earlier was now like a burn. 

“Lie on your stomach.” He sounded irritated at her. 

She almost slapped herself. Why didn’t she think of that? Lying on her stomach was new but not uncomfortable. It took the pressure off her bruised back and allowed her to relax. 

“Better?” He whispered. 

“It’s fine.” She tried not to wince as she shifted on the pillow.

“Next time I will try to be more careful.” The king said out of the blue. She turned to look at him. His eyes were focused on her lower back. In the past, she would have felt self-conscious, but the sorrow in his eyes made her realise that he felt guilty. He moved the covers over them.

“Is that your way of apologising?” He scoffed at her question.

“I said I would be more careful next time, not that I was sorry.” He said coldly. 

She thought that maybe the angry king would be different in private company, but so far, he was still as cold and arrogant. Perhaps it wasn’t guilt he was feeling before. Maybe he was irritated that perhaps she may not be able to fulfil her part in the bargain with this bruise. 

He only wants her for her body. Nothing else. 

Nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

She woke up when the sun started to peak over the horizon. She would have to leave soon.

Another day down.

She stretched languidly, counting the aches that laced her tired frame. It was becoming habitual. She could almost notice that aches that were there at the very start of their bargain were no longer there now.

Maybe she was growing accustomed to the king’s attentions.

How long would it be until she completely succumbed to him?

Raelee didn’t even want to count how many days were left in their arrangement. She hoped that if she bided her time, that the days would pass more quickly.

She sighed when she felt the king move on the bed. For all the stress he has added to her life, his presence wasn’t unwelcome beside her. He was going to set her free. He was going to give her the life she wanted.

For that, she would remain optimistic. Unless he gave her reason not to.

She pretended to be asleep when he sat up on the bed. His hair flowed over her back as he leant over to see her face. He didn’t move from his vantage point but started to move the sheets down her back until she was laid bare on the bed.

Her brows furrowed subtly.

What was he doing?

He chuckled quietly.

She tried to keep calm but yelped when he slapped her behind.

“Do not pretend to be asleep, my little runaway.” He squeezed her sore behind.

She grimaced at the pain. More so from the slap than the bruise.

“Your bruise is nearly gone you will be pleased to hear.” He sounded far too delighted by that.

“Unless you give me another one.” She gritted out. She was silenced again by another slap to the other cheek. She yelped so loud that it echoed around the room. Before he could make another move, she turned onto her back to see the king with his hand raised, as if he was going to again.

She looked away from his hand when she noticed something else raised.

His hardened cock was standing proud.

“Really?” She sighed; her eyes moved from his eyes to his manhood.

In a flash, he was on top of her with his hand in her hair and his lips placing little nips on her neck.

“Yes, Raelee.” He said lowly as he pressed her into the bed.

She whined when the pressure on her behind became too much.

“My king, please. My back hurts.” She groaned.

He sighed dejectedly.

“A problem which is easily solved.” He rolled them until she was on top of him.

She stared in confusion as she straddled his hips. Her hands laid on his chest to steady herself. His hands moved to her hips to keep her in place when she made to get off him.

“Yes, this will suffice.”

She wanted to hide. This was too much.

She bit her lip as he gently moved her hair behind her ear.

“I’ve never done this before.” As soon as she said that she wanted to slap herself. Of course, he knew that she was inexperienced. It was one of the reasons why they struck this bargain in the first place.

“I am aware of your shortcomings.” He smirked at her hurt eyes. “But you will learn.” He laid back and moved one of his hands behind his neck to watch her.

She felt out of her depth. How were they meant to have sex like this? He was watching her, waiting to see what she was going to do.

She raised herself on her knees and immediately his cock sprang forward and hit his stomach.

She just stared at him, unsure what to do next.

“Grab it.” He commanded.

She tentatively grasped his cock and he groaned in response.

She never took note of how wide he was. Her hand could barely wrap around his girth. No wonder she was in pain when he first entered her. How was she meant to fit this inside her? 

Her mind tried to recall the diagrams in that library book she read before their bargain began.

She moved mechanically, trying to emulate the Elleth in the book. 

She moved to hover over his length, but when she tried to lower herself, she couldn’t grasp the dynamics of the new position.

Why did it look so easy in the book?

“I can’t do this.” She was hyperventilating as she tried to move off him but was stopped when he sat up and kept her in place on his lap.

“I would like to see you ride me. Do not disappoint your king.” She felt him lift her and line up his cock with her entrance. She cringed when he began to lower her onto him, guiding his cock. When the head was inside her, they heard the door to the main chamber open.

_“How are you coping with the mornings, Galion?”_ A female voice called. Raelee tried to keep her breathing steady. Her eyes moved to the clock beside the bed. She should have left an hour ago. Damn, it must be the King’s other staff coming to tend to his chambers.

_“You know me. I’ve always been more of a night owl.”_ Galion laughed.

“ _So, I take it you went to the tavern again?”_ The other elf laughed. _“Must be different having to pay for your own drinks?”_

Raelee’s eyes darted to the king. They had both been frozen in the same position as soon as they heard the voices.

“What do we do?” Raelee whispered.

He shushed her, but never let go of his hold on her. He was attempting to listen to Galion’s conversation.

When Raelee made to move off him. This broke the king from his focus.

“Stay still.”

“This isn’t very comfortable.” Her thighs were protesting as she hovered over him.

“I believe I know how to solve your problem.” His gentle voice did nothing to settle her.

Gentle downward pressure on her hips frightened her. She grasped his shoulders to stop her descent. 

“Please, not with them outside.” She was afraid they would walk in on her astride the king. Not exactly an easy situation to explain away.

“They will not enter my bedchambers.” He reassured her.

“But-” He cut off her protests with a fierce kiss. His wicked tongue quelled any objections along with his strong hands holding her hips.

She was lost in his kiss.

He broke the kiss to trail his lips down her neck. She moaned quietly at his attentions. The king took this as the opportunity to lower Raelee further onto him. She hid her face in the crook of his neck to hide her whimpers. Her natural lubrication aided them. He grunted as she surrounded him.

She was grateful that he allowed them to remain still as she adjusted to this new position.

It was nice. It felt good. She had never felt this close to the king. She removed her face from his neck to look at his face. She could almost count every eyelash in this position. He had such lovely eyes.

_“We best hurry, leave the king’s breakfast on the table.”_ Galion called out. Were they always this loud?

_“What are you doing?”_

She could hear the sound of clinking bottles.

_“I’m checking the wine levels. One carafe is missing. I only brought one bottle with me. I’ll have to return to wine cellar.”_

She grimaced when the king smirked at her. She had almost blanked her mishap with the wine last night.

He began to rock her back and forth as the pair spoke. She let out a moan at the sensation. This was different but far more enjoyable that when she was on her back.

He kissed her when she was about to cry out again.

“Be silent, you do not want Galion to hear you.” He smirked at her reaction. She tried to be quiet but the king it seems took perverse pleasure in trying to make her cry out by pinching her nipples.

She grasped his shoulders, trying not to dig her nails into his skin. Although she really wanted to.

The king was now allowing her to move by herself once she found a rhythm that she found comfortable. The king seemed pleased with her initiative. She liked to see him satisfied, but she didn’t know why.

“Raise yourself a little higher.” He instructed. She swallowed but did as asked.

It took her a moment to acclimatise to the new dynamics.

She gasped as she moved. He was hitting spots inside her she didn’t know existed.

“Enjoying yourself?” He smirked at her.

She didn’t answer verbally, but her blush spoke volumes.

_“How is Raelee coping?”_ The other elf asked.

She stilled at her words, but the king’s hands wouldn’t allow her to rest for long and after a moment she was riding him again. He leant back on his elbows and watched her as she raised herself on her knees and watched as his cock disappeared inside her when she lowered herself back down.

_“She seems to be coping. It’s utterly dull work but she doesn’t complain.”_

_“Isn’t she supposed to remain at her post until you arrive?”_ Raelee tried to ignore the anxious feeling building in her stomach at the Elleths words. She tried to focus on the king.

_“Yes, but one can’t really expect an elf like Raelee to take her job seriously. After all, she’ll be retiring soon.”_

_“Ah yes. I forgot she was marrying that ‘aspiring’ captain; Daron.”_ Raelee could hear the sarcasm in the other elf’s voice.

She felt pleasure building in her lower belly. The king obviously felt her clench and moved his thumb to her clit and began to rub, increasing the pleasure.

_“I saw her down the training grounds with Tauriel a few days ago.”_

_“Oh yes I heard about that. Tauriel is a force to be reckoned with, but Raelee can throw a punch when she wants to.”_

The king increased his ministrations on her body as she gripped him tightly. She was about to climax.

_“She certainly doesn’t take it lying down.”_ Galion mused.

Her eyes widened comically at his comment.

The king laughed quietly at her mortified expression, clearly, he had heard the unintended innuendo too. Her embarrassment was dampened when she began to climax. She nearly screamed out her release, but the king silenced her with a kiss as she spasmed on his cock. She moaned against his lips.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

_“My king your breakfast is ready. I will take my leave.”_ Galion didn’t wait for a reply. Once they heard the door shut, he pushed her onto her back. She yelped at the quick change.

He thrust quickly against her while she came down from her high. He came with a loud grunt.

He groaned as he pulled out of her. 

They laid side by side at the foot of the bed, staring at the canopy as they caught their breath.

Thank the Valar that’s over.

“You liked that.” He stated.

“It was certainly more enjoyable than the pools.” She agreed. Her bruise was still hurting her, but she was too tired to turn over.

“I was referring to when Galion interrupted us.” He laid on his side and his hand moved to her mound.

She whined, still sensitive after her climax.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You clenched more firmly around my cock when he spoke, especially when he mentioned Daron.” His words were punctuated by his fingers entering her.

She gasped at the sensation.

He chuckled as he watched her.

“I never would have guessed that you enjoyed that sort of thing, my little runaway.” She felt another climax building and held onto his arm as his thumb circled her clit again. “Voyeurism isn’t a common trait for an Elleth.”

“I’m not-”

She couldn’t speak but let out unintelligible noises as the pleasure became too much. She cried out her climax as the king continued to lazily pump his fingers in and out of her.

“For such a timid elf, you come so beautifully. It was such a shame to silence you earlier.” 

She nearly whined when he removed his fingers. But when he began to kiss her, she became all too aware of the time passing.

“I must go.” She said in between kisses.

“Yes, you need your rest.” He smirked at her eye roll. 

She moved to get up but upon standing her legs gave out beneath her.

Thranduil chuckled at her splayed form on the ground.

“Do you need help?” He asked.

“No, my king. I can manage.” She pressed herself up from the ground and when she was certain that she wouldn’t fall again, she began to dress.

He watched her with a small smile. He felt himself harden when he could still see her nipples form stiff peaks from under her slip. She felt his gaze on her when she pulled on her trousers.

“I am looking forward to our continued nightly trysts.” He said as he laid back in the bed.

She didn’t reply which only irked the king.

“I think we will try something more adventurous tonight.” That piqued her curiosity.

“Adventurous?” She asked as she finished putting on her uniform.

“It will spoil my fun if you know what awaits.” He smirked at her worried expression.

“I will take my leave, my king.” She left the bedchamber and noticed that the king’s breakfast was laid out. She suddenly realised how hungry she was.

She made sure to listen out for any sounds along the halls. She didn’t want to run into Galion or the other elf.

When she was sure that the coast was clear she made her way out of his private chambers.

She stuck to the walls as she cautiously made her way back to her quarters.

Once she was safe in her rooms. She sighed in relief.

She ate some bread and fruit as she changed out of her uniform.

She decided to have a bath, even though it wasn’t as grand as the Elvenking’s pools, it relaxed her immensely as she sank into the warmth.

It only felt like she had been in the water for a minute when she heard a knock at her door.

She decided to ignore it and enjoy her free time.

“Raelee.” A voice that she recognised called out.

“Oh no.” She groaned quietly as Daron made his way into the room.

Thankfully, the bath hidden by a privacy screen. She was glad for it now.

“Daron, I am having a bath.” She called out exasperated.

“Oh, sorry. I was going to leave you a note.” She could hear him as he made his way further into her room.

“Daron, is this important? I am nude.” She was getting flustered now in her vulnerable position.

“You know we are going to be married. You will be my wife.” She could hear helping himself to her wine.

“I remember, Daron.” She gritted out.

“I will eventually have to see you naked.” She could hear the shrug in his shoulders as he spoke.

“Eventually, but not today.” She called back. She didn’t give much thought to his words. Her only objective was to put on some sort of clothing.

Her towel was just beyond her reach. She had no choice but to exit the bath to retrieve it. The privacy screen kept her hidden from Daron’s gaze, but he could probably make out her silhouette from the light.

Once the towel was secure, she made her way out into her sitting area. Daron was sitting on her bench, next to her robe.

He inhaled sharply when she came around. His eyes moved along her figure as she wrapped the robe around her body.

“What did you want to discuss?” She asked as she sat down opposite him in her armchair.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your promotion?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

“Who told you?” She winced.

“Galion let it slip at the tavern the other night. How could you not tell me?”

“I’m sorry, Daron. I never had the chance. It was all rather sudden.” She hadn’t seen him since he walked her back to her quarters the night of the feast. 

“And am I correct in saying that you didn’t tell your father either, until after you accepted the job.” He added with venom.

“I know.” She said with a wince. “He has already made his feelings clear.”

She poured herself a glass of wine to calm herself.

“You can’t do this to me, Raelee. You can’t leave me in the dark with things that will affect me and our future. How are we meant to plan our lives together if we work on opposite shifts? The only solace in this situation is that you are servicing the King.” She almost choked when he said that. She began coughing to try and cover it up.

“I always thought he was content with Galion. Why did he choose you?” He asked curiously.

She took another sip to quickly think of an excuse. Galion said something last night about having his nights off. That’s what the king told him.

“I think Galion was complaining too much about working at night. The king knew I was no longer on the patrols, so he offered me the post.”

“But why you?” He still looked confused.

She took a deep breath to calm down. She hated lying. She’d always been rubbish at it. If her arrangement with the king was going to be successful, she was going to have to practice.

“You would have to ask him.” She shrugged, not wanting to answer the question.

He wanted her to warm his bed. She was there to give him pleasure. She was there because he had something she wanted, and she would endure anything to get it.

“While I’m happier that you’re off the patrols and safe in the halls, I just can’t imagine why he would want you, especially after you presented yourself the way you did the other night.” She internally balked at his condescending tone. Did he forget that she wanted to get changed before they went up to see the king?

Before she could call him out, he spoke again.

“Maybe your father should speak with the king about giving up the post.” She sat up at that. Why was Daron interfering so much with her work? Wasn’t it enough that she gave up the patrols?

“The king will not allow it.” She said before she could stop herself. She’s already began their bargain. There’s no way she can go back now. Not after what he did to her.

“Why do you say that?” He asked as he poured himself another glass of wine.

“Has the king ever given into my father’s requests?”

“That is true.” He sighed in defeat. Her father ruled the roost at home. But he was still only a councillor. There for guidance and advice only.

They sat in silence and drank the remainder of their wine. It wasn’t as strong as the king’s, but it was still delicious.

“Is that all you came to talk about?”

“No, I wanted to invite you to dinner, tomorrow?” He asked hopefully.

“I am on duty tomorrow from the setting of the sun.”

“Then how about the day after.” He said with certainty.

The king had told her that he wanted her every night. But if she wanted to keep up appearances then they needed to compromise. And if she remembered correctly, the king said something about having every eleventh day off. Maybe she could take her day off sooner.

“I’m sure that will be okay.” She moved to her closet to withdraw her uniform for tonight.

“We will dine in the tavern and then we will finally discuss our wedding.”

“Of course, Daron.”

“Any more surprises on the horizon?” He asked as he stood to leave. She bit her lip to hold back the snide remark to that threatened to come out.

“I’ll make sure that you are the first to know if anything happens.”

She opened the door to show him out but was surprised when he gave her quick peck on the cheek.

She barely registered what had just happened. Daron had never done something like that before. The most affectionate they had been was when they shared a dance in the hall. The same night she caught the attention of the king.

Daron was gone before she could react.

She sighed and winced at the guilt that grew at the pit of her stomach. She made to distract herself by cleaning her uniform and fletching her arrows.

She took a quick nap after suddenly being overcome with tiredness.

Xxx

By the time she was awoke, it was nearing nightfall. She would have to make her way to the king soon.

She dressed in her guards’ uniform and brought her bow along to complete her look. It was not like the King needed a night guard anyway. His patrols kept the kingdom free from orcs, goblins and trespassers.

Her uniform was freshly cleaned, and she made sure that everything was in the right place.

He would probably have her prance around nude if he could.

But tonight, he wanted to do something ‘adventurous’. The thought of what he could concoct made he steps slow as she neared the doors to his chambers.

She made to enter the chamber, but she was nearly thrown back by Galion opening the door.

“Ah, you’re here.” She expected him to walk past her so she could take her post. She was shocked when he closed the door and almost dragged her back towards the corridor she entered.

“Where are we going?” She asked confused.

“The king is down in the council chambers and requested your presence.”

“What? Why?”

“They’re finished their meeting and are now partaking in evening drinks.” Galion gestured to the carafe he was holding.

“Is that why you went into the king’s chambers?”

“Y-yes.” He coughed.

They walked in silence until they reached their destination. 

She could hear the laughter as they opened the doors.

She steeled her shoulders and walked into the room which was full of other council members. She caught the eye of her father who was laughing and drinking with the king.

The king hadn’t noticed her presence while she stood in shock.

The room stank of wine and cheese.

“And your daughter joins us.” A colleague of her father acknowledged her.

“Ah Raelee, the king was just informing me that so far you are acclimatising well to your new role.” Her father toasted her.

“It is an honour to serve our king.” She tried to catch the king’s gaze. What was going on?

“I was worried he was going to fire you after the way you behaved the other night.” They turned away from her and went back to their conversation.

She saw both elves laugh and continued to drink and eat as if she was not there.

She walked back to Galion who was pouring drinks.

“What am I supposed to do?” She asked Galion.

“Just do what you would do on a normal night.” He shrugged.

She tried not to grimace as she took her supposed post at the entrance of the main door.

She heard the king and his councillors eat, drink and laugh late into the night.

Even as the evening grew late and the men got louder, Raelee could feel herself becoming tired. She was still tense after last night.

She tried to stifle a yawn. At this time last night, the king was finished with her and they were both asleep. She could feel her eyes closing but made sure to force them open when another burst of laughter came. She placed her ear against the door to hear what was going on. They all sounded completely drunk.

Galion left and retuned every few hours with another barrel of wine. They were dinking the king’s private wine. She recognised the smell from his chambers.

She bent down to the keyhole to look inside.

Two of the members were practically falling over each other as they made to get more to drink. Even her father was unsteady in his gestures.

It was only the king that seemed in control. He kept a cool eye as he watched the others roam around the chamber.

She stood again in her position and waited for the night to be over.

One by one, members began to clear out. Her father was the only one without enough balance to leave the room without the steadying arm of Galion. 

She was battling to stay awake.

“You did well, Raelee.” The king snapped her out of her exhaustion. She didn’t hear him open the door.

He gestured for her to enter the room.

“I didn’t know that you were having company.” She gestured to the empty barrels and haphazard furniture.

“Occasionally I invite some members of the council to indulge in my personal wines.”

“Why didn’t you warn me?”

“I wanted to see how you would react. You will be pleased to hear that you stayed composed, no one was curious or questioned why I appointed you to this post.”

“And what would you have told them had they questioned your judgement? What if they found out about our bargain?”

“You think that you made your desire for me too obvious?”

She gave him a sharp look at his arrogance.

It was only made her feel worse when he chuckled at her reaction.

“You get riled up so easily.”

She said nothing. She held her tongue and felt her hand twitch. She wanted to slap him.

“What is going on in that head of yours?”

“You said you wanted to do something _adventurous_ this morning. For the whole night I’ve listened to you and the members of the council get drunk while I stood at the door and tried to keep my eyes open.”

“I am sorry that I have disappointed you, but the night is not over yet.” He led her over to his chair at the head of the table.

The table was laid out with breads, fruits and cheeses and two goblets which the king filled with more wine.

She accepted the drink and took a long gulp. She wanted to go to sleep and this would certainly help.

She could feel his eyes on her, she didn’t miss the way he had removed his outer layers.

He sat on the chair and waited for her to finish her drink.

“Sit with me.”

She looked around and went to pull over another chair. But he stopped her.

She gave him a confused look when he shook his head.

“Would you like me to sit on the floor?”

“You ask such ridiculous things.” He scoffed.

She yelped when he pulled her onto his lap.

“Shh… this hall is very busy this time of night.” He pointed to the doorway. She could hear the echoes of footfalls of the soldiers that were on the night duty,

This chamber was meant to be off limits. What if they heard her and came in? How would they react if they saw her sitting on the king’s lap? Would they tell her father? Or Daron?

That thought alone was enough to silence her.

“Do you remember what happened this morning with Galion?” Her hair was pushed aside so Thranduil could kiss her neck. She sighed at the attention.

“Yes.” He was starting to harden beneath her.

“It was thrilling for you. We were behind a locked door; where no one could see us, and still you clenched more firmly whenever he spoke.”

“I was worried we would be caught.”

“You were _excited_ that we were almost caught.” He ran his hand up her thigh.

“I’m beginning to think that you’re the one who gets off on it.” She accused.

“The only thing that excited me was watching you come.” He kissed her, trapping her top lip between his. The hand on her leg reached for her belt and began to untie it.

He broke the kiss and stood her up to pull down her leggings.

“What are you doing?” She tried to stop him.

He grinned at her and then at the doorway that was slightly open. She followed his eyes and then she tried to back away.

“I would never question your judgement, but I will question your sanity. Are you senseless? Someone could walk in.” He wanted to fuck her in the council chambers. He was a fool.

“Only if you cannot be quiet.” He smirked at her.

“I won’t do it.” She made to get dressed, but the king pulled her back to his lap.

“You agreed to be mine until the sunrise, that was our bargain.” He was untying his own leggings as she struggled.

“I never agreed to this.”

“Do you want me to uphold our bargain?” He held her tighter as he spoke.

“Yes.” She winced when she felt his fingers moved her hair aside.

“Then you will have to uphold yours.” He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue.

She tried to calm her breathing. This wasn’t what she agreed to.

“Your body is excited; it wants my cock and you want it here and now.” His knees spread her legs as his hand found its way to her centre. She moaned as he stroked her. 

“You are so wet.” She could hear his grin. Damn her traitorous body.

She moaned at his attention. It was like he knew her body better than she did. 

“Stand up.” He ordered her. She complied and he opened his own breeches. When he moved to remove her uniform, she stopped him.

“I won’t do this if I have to be nude.” She wanted the chance to retain some of her modesty if someone caught them.

“Fair enough.” He conceded.

The kind stood behind her. She felt his fingers brush her centre from behind.

“Such a good girl.” He groaned quietly into her ear.

She gasped when he pushed two into her.

“Is it because of me or because of where we are?” He nodded at the chamber.

“You, my king.” She needed to please him. Give him what he wants to hear.

“You are too kind, my dear.” He chuckled and lined up with her entrance.

He slowly pushed into her from behind as he held her hips in place.

“What are you doing?” She whispered as he began to thrust into her.

“Fucking you.”

“Like this?” He was so deep inside her. She wanted to cry out at the feel of him but the thought of someone hearing them was enough to silence her.

“This way we will see if we are disturbed.”

She had to agree with that. Although the idea of them being caught was mortifying. Would they even have time to correct themselves? She was half-naked and bent over the table with the king behind her. How would that look like they were engaged in anything other than sex?

“Also, the view is very nice.” He said quietly.

She turned her head slightly and saw him watching her as he impaled her repeatedly on his cock. 

Seeing the visceral look on his face triggered the familiar sensation building that only happened when she was about to come. She cried out loud when he hit a sensitive spot inside her.

“Shh, someone will hear you.” He sounded like he was reprimanding her, but she felt one of his hands leave her hips and begin to circle her clit.

He was trying to torture her.

She wanted to cry out. The only thing that stopped her was from biting her lip.

He ground harder against her, eliciting more pleasure. She could taste blood in her mouth.

Her body was being slammed against the table from his aggressive thrusts. Somehow, the king only let out a few quiet groans during their tryst. She couldn’t contain her moans when she felt the familiar pull of her climax approaching.

“Are you going to come here? Outside the safety of my rooms. Anyone could catch us.” He was taunting her now; he was enjoying her inner turmoil. She moaned aloud when he hit a sensitive spot inside her. “Come for me.” He commanded.

A silent scream left her throat as her climax hit. He finally groaned quietly when he felt her spasm around him. He followed shortly after.

He stayed inside of her while they both caught their breath.

She looked back into the main chambers. No one was there. She was glad. It made it easier to catch her breath.

He pulled her up flush against him and turned her face to look at him.

She couldn’t read him. Before he had been mocking, enjoying her discomfort. But now he had an intense look in his eyes. He looked at her lips and eyes before he kissed her. It was soft, delicate. Almost lover like.

But they weren’t lovers. They were –

She didn’t know what they were to each other. They were using each other. That’s all.

He pulled out of her at the same time he broke their kiss.

She felt their shared release drip down her legs as he righted his clothing.

“Time for bed.” He whispered in her ear.

He didn’t wait for her. He walked towards the doors and left her to clumsily right her garments and follow him out into the hall.

They walked in silence along the halls. Her just behind him. She was silently seething in anger at him. 

She sighed in relief when she was safely behind the doors of his bedchamber.

She ran into the bathroom to relieve herself and calm down.

She removed her clothes and re-entered the bedchamber.

The king was already naked and in his enormous bed, waiting for her to join.

She climbed into the bed and faced the other way, so she didn’t have to look at the king.

The anger she had bottled up was threatening to come out. He almost ruined their arrangement. If they had been spotted – she didn’t even want to think about what her father or Daron would say.

And Daron wanted to have dinner the day after tomorrow. It completely slipped her mind.

She never had the chance to ask him. He was preoccupied right up until he decided to fuck her.

“You enjoyed that more than any of our other encounters. I fail to understand why you are sulking.”

“You think that just because I enjoyed _that,_ that you can justify it happening?” She gritted out. 

“You came, and you were so tight.” He moaned at the memory.

“I agreed to be yours in secret, I never agreed to… exhibitionism.”

“It is not my fault you respond so well to it.” He yawned.

“It is your fault.” She said quietly closing her eyes. Exhaustion was making her careless with her words.

In a split second she was under the king, his tiredness seeming gone.

“I would have care how you speak to me. You may be sharing my bed but do not forget your place.”

“I only meant that you are my only … reference point for sex and therefore you are the cause of… what happened today.”

“How do I know that you never enjoyed this before?”

“You know I was pure before our bargain.” How could he ask such a bazar question?

“So, you never went to the public baths, never swam naked with other men?”

“No, the only time that comes close was with Daron this morning.” It was too late before she realised the slip of her tongue.

“What happened this morning?” He asked with an edge to his voice.

“He came in while I was having a bath.” She shrugged. It had bothered her at the time but watching the king struggle to rein in his composure was quite comical.

“Does he often do that?” He was becoming hard again. She could feel him against her leg.

“No, he only wanted to invite me to dinner the day after tomorrow.” He was now spreading her legs and beginning to line up with her entrance.

“Did you say yes.” He pushed inside her roughly. There was no foreplay.

She cried out at his forceful pace.

He still expected her to answer.

“I say that I had to ask you.” She groaned out.

“Did you? And if I say that I want you here instead, what would you say?”

“I would uphold our bargain, but I need to keep up appearances and to do that I need to plan my wedding with Daron.”

He suddenly stopped his ministrations.

She didn’t realise it, but her eyes had closed when he had entered her.

He was panting above her when she opened her eyes.

“You are correct.” He continued to thrust inside her, slightly less aggressively than before. It was becoming pleasurable for her now.

His hands were now exploring her body, trying to bring out more moans from her.

“You may go to dinner with your _betrothed_. You will come to me later.”

“Can I not have the night off?”

“No Raelee.”

She pushed down the indignation she felt in that moment. Why was he being so difficult?

He resumed his attentions and moments later he finished but not before he managed to elicit a climax out of her tired body.

They laid side by side catching their breath.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost dawn.

“I should go to my post.” Galion would be here soon.

“That is probably wise.” He agreed.

She moved to get up. Her uniform was rumpled from their excursions, she would have to wash them again today. She sighed at the thought. Sleep would elude her.

“We will have to do that again soon. Maybe we will use the halls.” He was reclined back against the cushions.

She balked at his suggestion.

“You disagree?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“If I had any say in this bargain I would – never mind.” She collected her bow and made to leave.

“You would what?”

“It doesn’t matter. I know my place.” She left the room before he could respond.


End file.
